Nem Tudo Novamente
by Cris Krux
Summary: Minha outra versão para a continuação do episódio HOTS (Heart of the Storm). Ganhador do 1o lugar do concurso TLW Casa da Árvore.
1. A tempestade se dissipa

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

**Notas:** não, eu não sou dona dos personagens… Mas isso não me impede de amá-los!

**Observação:** o primeiro capítulo dessa fic já foi previamente publicado, sob o pen name CMZANINI, e o título de "Antes do que poderia ter sido...". Porém, por algum problema no fanfiction, desapareceu e ficou "bloqueada" para leitura, por isso está sendo republicada sob um novo título e sob um novo pen name (Cris Krux). Como também perdi todas as reviews, não posso agradecer aos leitores, mas agradeço a todos os que me apoiaram, me incentivando a republicar todas as fics: Becka, Camila Geisa, Claudia, Fabi, Ju, Lady K, Lady F, Lord Ed, Nay, Ninna, Pri, Rosa, Si Bettin, Si Ianuck, Tata (espero não ter esquecido de ninguém, mas se esqueci de citar meu coração com certeza não esqueceu, viu?)

**Autora:** Cris Zanini

**Spoilers:** muitos! :-) Principalmente Heart of the Storm, já que essa fic arvora-se a pretensão de ser uma possível continuação ao último episódio da temporada 3 do nosso seriado preferido... Essa fic foi classificada em 1º lugar no concurso HOTS do grupo TLW Casa da Árvore.

**Agradecimentos especiais:** às juízas do concurso HOTS, que já leram essa fic...

**Antes do que viria a ser...**

Capítulo 1 – No último episódio...

Challenger está como que embriagado com o cheiro de clorofórmio da sala de cirurgia onde se encontra, o bisturi já começando a cortar sua pele arrancando-lhe um gemido. A brancura das paredes e de tudo o que o cerca chega a cegá-lo tão intenso é o brilho que tem ao seu redor.

Roxton está correndo, com um pedaço de madeira nas mãos. Suas armas, agora sem munição depois de atirar em tantos conquistadores, já não lhe são úteis. Sabe que agora tem poucas chances, já que os conquistadores, mesmo com as armas antigas de um tiro, têm mais chances de vitória que ele, porque eles são muitos, e ele está sozinho. Sozinho. Seu coração se confrange por Marguerite – onde estará a mulher de sua vida? Mas ele se disciplina rapidamente. Sabe que não pode pensar nela agora. Precisará de toda sua concentração. Apenas tem certeza de dirigir um último olhar para aquela face que está gravada a fogo dentro de seu peito, e tomar coragem na profundidade daqueles olhos cinzentos que o encantam e em que ele sempre se perde. Agora ele é um guerreiro. E avança para os conquistadores, disposto a lutar.

Marguerite vê o punhal erguido nas mãos do druida, sobre sua cabeça. Está deitada sobre o altar, assustada, pois sabe o que acontece em seguida. Afinal, há muito pouco tempo atrás ela encontrou seu próprio corpo nessa mesma caverna. Mas como? Mais uma vez ela maldiz o platô, mas volta atrás. Foi o platô que lhe deu uma família, finalmente: Challenger, Verônica, Summerlee, Ned, Finn. E foi o platô que lhe deu Roxton. Ela continua lutando inutilmente contra as mãos poderosas que a prendem ao altar, com força renovada pela imagem de Roxton que têm gravada em sua mente e em seu coração. Ela precisa lutar. Precisa ter uma boa idéia. Precisa escapar. Ou pelo menos vai morrer lutando. Não vai desistir como quase fez na última vez em que esteve nessa caverna. Não vai dar a ele motivos para achar que ela prezaria tão pouco a vida.

Verônica está de pé, no centro da sala, no centro da Casa da Árvore, no centro do platô. Uma pirâmide de luz a cerca e enche tudo de uma luz estranha. Acima dela, as nuvens de tempestade arrastadas pelo vento formam um enorme redemoinho. A natureza reproduz em larga escala o que o Trion que ela segura em suas mãos representa. Ela chama pela mãe, pedindo ajuda. Ela é a Protetora, mas não sabe como efetivamente agir para proteger o platô. Pressente que o maelstrom da natureza a seu redor é provavelmente um sinal de que ela não está fazendo a coisa certa, ou pelo menos não está fazendo tudo como deveria, para salvar o lugar onde nasceu e cresceu, o lugar que aprendeu a amar como seu lar.

Finn, em 2033, vê um carro aproximar-se a cada vez maior velocidade. Ela se levanta e corre. Precisa encontrar a onda novamente, precisa escapar da Nova Amazônia. Precisa voltar e ajudar Verônica, e ajudar seus amigos. Ela não sabe como pode conseguir ajudá-los, mas sente que precisa voltar. O platô de 111 anos atrás é onde ela se sente em casa agora. E então uma onda a atinge novamente, e a leva de volta ao platô, na sala da Casa da Árvore.

A tempestade parece estar no auge, e ela vê Verônica emitindo uma luz estranha, com o rosto imóvel numa máscara de dor. Vê que os lábios de Verônica se movem, mas o som da tempestade é tão alto que ela não consegue ouvir o que Verônica diz, mas pelo movimento dos lábios da amiga ela percebe que ela está chamando pela mãe.

Finn então tem uma idéia. Maple White. Ele saiu há pouco. Ela precisa alcançá-lo. Ela precisa entrar no plano de realidade para onde ele fugiu. A garota do futuro tem a chance de evitar que o passado aconteça. Se Maple White não for atacado, ou se pelo menos ele não sair do platô, se ele não encontrar Challenger, então a expedição nunca teria vindo para o platô, e nenhum deles estaria em perigo. Não faria sentido no mundo de onde ela vinha, mas nada faz sentido no platô, de qualquer forma. E ela precisa tentar. É o único jeito. Ela precisa alcançá-lo. Agora.

Capítulo 2 – Beco sem saída

Ela desce rapidamente para o nível do chão. Sabe que fora do perímetro da cerca elétrica uma confusão de planos de realidade se confunde agora, com a força da tempestade. Ainda protegida pela cerca, ela vasculha os planos até encontrar o que deseja. E então ela vê: a tempestade está ali também, parece estar mais escuro agora, mas ela ouve perfeitamente os sons do T-Rex. E então salta a cerca e é imediatamente levada para aquele plano de realidade.

Ela corre. As árvores enormes se agitam na tempestade, e os sons do T-Rex estão cada vez mais próximos. Ele já atacou o Maple White, que está caído no chão, e então ela atira no T-Rex para chamar sua atenção. O animal vira-se para atacá-la, e mesmo correndo para onde Maple White está de repente sente uma dor lancinante do lado direito, onde o T-Rex acaba de mordê-la. Ele a arremessa no chão – onde ela iria cair perto de Maple White. Mas ele não está ali. Ele estava ferido, mas conseguiu se levantar. Então é isso. Ela distraiu o T-Rex e só por isso o Maple White conseguiu escapar com vida por algum tempo, sair do platô e chegar ao acampamento em que Challenger estava há mais de três anos!!

Ela precisa encontrá-lo. Ela precisa impedi-lo. Mas não consegue se levantar. Sabe que o ferimento que recebeu é mortal. Mas sabe que ela não pode falhar, não agora. Com a visão borrada pela chuva e pela dor, sabendo que pode perder os sentidos a qualquer momento, e vendo o T-Rex se aproximar para o ataque final, ela escaneia o perímetro e finalmente vê Maple White se arrastando, fugindo, ferido, mas vivo. Ela não tem dúvida, e juntando suas últimas forças ergue a besta, aponta para ele, e atira. Um tiro certeiro, pelas costas, na altura do coração. E ele cai.

Mas o T-Rex está agora mais próximo que antes. Ela apenas fecha os olhos, sabendo que não só Maple White perde a vida nesse plano de realidade. De qualquer forma ela sabe que sua missão foi cumprida. Challenger nunca vai encontrar o cientista, seu diário, ou saberá do platô. Ela pode morrer agora. Só espera que o T-Rex seja rápido e que morrer não doa mais do que seu lado direito inteiro já está doendo.

Permanece de olhos fechados, esperando. Mas quando a dor desaparece, e o barulho que ela ouve é o de um carro freando bruscamente e derrapando, ela abre os olhos novamente, para ver que está de volta à Nova Amazônia.

Maldição. Tinha sonhado novamente, um sonho longo e estranho. E tinha dormido no caminho, e agora precisava se safar dos seus perseguidores de escravos para as minas de petróleo.

**CONTINUA...**

**Bom, pessoal, essa é uma fic terminada, então, publicar as próximas partes depende apenas do fluxo de Reviews...**

**Estão vendo esse botãozinho GO aí embaixo? Isso, bem no canto inferior esquerdo... Taí! ;-)**


	2. Depois da tempestade

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

**Notas:** não, eu não sou dona dos personagens… Mas isso não me impede de amá-los!

**Desculpem, mas não há aqui os agradecimentos nominais para as reviews deixadas na primeira publicação porque foram todos "engolidos" pelo fanfic. Fica aqui meu agradecimento para todos os que leram!**

Capítulo 3 – Enquanto isso, na Casa da Árvore...

Verônica abriu os olhos. Estava gritando, até um minuto atrás, mas não conseguia saber porquê. Olhou ao seu redor. Estava parada, de pé, sozinha, no meio da sala, na Casa da Árvore. Mas o que estava fazendo ali? Sua mão estava em seu pescoço, segurando algo que não estava lá. Ela fez força para se lembrar. Sim, ela podia ver a si mesma segurando um estranho pingente, um triângulo com um vórtice no meio, mas ela nunca tinha tido um pingente assim. Estava numa tempestade, e via a si mesma com uma aura luminosa e estranha. E chamava por sua mãe...

Mas como poderia ser? Fazia um lindo dia no platô. Dirigiu-se ao balcão, tentando se acalmar. Será que ela estava se tornando sonâmbula? Nunca tinha acordado fora de seu quarto, ainda mais em pé, no meio da sala. E estava cansada, ofegante. Qualquer que fosse o sonho que ela tivesse tido, tinha sido real demais. Resultado, provavelmente, de tanto tempo sozinha... Onze anos. Onze anos sem seus pais. E já fazia tantos dias que Assai não vinha visitá-la... Debruçando-se no balcão, observou a mata embaixo. Era tão bonito e tão calmo quando não havia raptors por perto. Mas algo a fez lembrar-se novamente de seu sonho ou visão. Estranhamente, ela tinha visto uma espécie de cerca ao redor da Casa da Árvore... Ela nunca tinha pensado sobre isso, mas até que não seria má idéia construir uma cerca. Não que ela conseguisse identificar os estranhos materiais que pareciam compor a cerca em sua imaginação, mas a idéia não deixava de ser boa. Droga. Estava de novo se deixando levar pelo seu sonho.

Levantou-se para comer algo e preparar-se para mais um dia em busca de seus pais desaparecidos. De qualquer forma prometeu a si mesma que definitivamente hoje à noite tomaria um dos seus chás calmantes para tentar ter uma boa noite de sono. Afinal, não seria nada seguro para alguém que vivia sozinha começar a ter crises de sonambulismo...

Capítulo 4 – Enquanto isso, em Londres...

Challenger acorda assustado e senta em sua cama. Jessie acorda com o movimento brusco do marido.

'O que foi, George?' a voz dela ainda grogue de sono.

Quando ele não responde, ela se preocupa, checando a testa dele com as costas de sua mão.

'Você está febril, e suando. E sua respiração: você está ofegante. O que aconteceu?'

Challenger está tentando entender. Ele teve um sonho tão vívido, tão real e intenso. Mas não consegue se lembrar o que era, pelo menos não tudo. A única coisa que se lembra é de estar num lugar branco, com andróides futuristas dizendo que têm que matá-lo para evitar que aquele futuro aconteça, e sentindo o bisturi deles chegar cada vez mais perto de sua cabeça. E o ano é 4666!!

'Desde que você voltou da expedição na América do Sul você está assim. Ansioso, querendo contar à Sociedade Zoológica o que viu por lá. Acalme-se. Em algumas horas você terá finalmente a chance de mostrar os resultados. Se bem que nessa viagem você sabe que realmente não encontrou nada de importante. Será que você pegou malária?'

'Acalme-se, Jessie, devo ter tido um pesadelo. Você tem razão, essa viagem foi a menos produtiva da minha vida, não encontrei absolutamente nenhuma novidade, e não vejo a hora de apresentar os resultados, mesmo que pobres, à Sociedade Zoológica para me ver livre do vexame ou dos questionamentos e poder me lançar a algum novo projeto. Quem sabe eu não consigo até voltar aos meus projetos que foram cancelados na época da guerra?'

Capítulo 5 – Ao mesmo tempo, em outra casa em Londres...

'Papai, o senhor está bem?' o jovem médico lançava um olhar preocupado para o rosto bondoso do avô, aparentemente abalado por algum pesadelo.

'Estou bem sim, meu filho. Desculpe se o acordei. É que tive um pesadelo tão vívido que acordei ofegante e cansado.'

'E posso saber com o que o genial Doutor Summerlee sonhou?'

O bondoso senhor sorriu de volta para o filho: 'Obrigado pelo genial, filho, mas acho que estou ficando caduco. Não consigo me lembrar sobre o que sonhei. A única coisa que me lembro é de estar caindo, girando, e de ver tudo como que através de um vidro embaçado, de onde eu não conseguia sair – e eu queria sair, porque de alguma forma achava que meu lugar era fora daquele vidro.'

'Um sonho muito estranho na realidade, papai.'

'É verdade. Mas talvez seja apenas porque dentro de algumas horas vou ter que fazer o discurso de abertura de sessão mensal da Sociedade Zoológica e por isso eu esteja um pouco ansioso. Você sabe que eu prefiro não falar em público, exceto quando estou dando aulas...'

'Eu sei, papai, mas não se preocupe, você se sairá bem, como sempre. Agora tente voltar a descansar. Ainda temos algumas horas antes do dia raiar. Boa noite.'

'Boa noite, meu filho, e durma bem.'

Capítulo 6 – Ao mesmo tempo, em Avebury...

'Precisa de alguma coisa, senhor?'

Lord John Roxton tem os cabelos em desalinho, e segura firmemente um copo de água em sua mão. Ainda está usando um pijama de mangas curtas e pode-se ver claramente a agitação: a testa ainda brilhante de suor, e a camisa úmida onde está em contato com seu peito largo.

'Não, James, obrigado. Pode voltar a dormir. Desculpe se o acordei, tentei não fazer barulho.'

'Não há problema, patrão. Tem certeza que não precisa de nada? Milord parece um pouco ofegante.'

'Estou bem, James, apenas um pesadelo. Como disse, pode voltar a dormir. Eu ficarei apenas mais alguns minutos aqui e também vou descansar. Quero ir logo após o almoço para Londres para a reunião mensal da Sociedade Zoológica.'

James curvou-se respeitoso, um nobre mordomo mesmo estando em seu roupão depois de ser acordado no meio da noite, e retirou-se.

Lord John Roxton continuou ali. Não que ele não estivesse acostumado a pesadelos. Ele estava. Mas nos seus pesadelos usuais via sempre William e o primata que o tinha atacado, invariavelmente, e eventualmente a odiosa face de Pierson Rice. Mas esse pesadelo tinha sido diferente. Intenso, muito intenso. Ele se sentia até um pouco cansado. Mas por mais que se esforçasse, lembrava-se apenas de estar sendo atacado por um grupo de colonizadores espanhóis... Riu para si mesmo... Precisava evitar ficar lendo aquelas histórias de família, já que essa noite tinha sonhado que era seu antepassado! Que ridículo. E também se lembrava de um par de olhos cinzentos – que o desconcertavam. Eram de uma mulher bonita, muito bonita, mas tinha certeza que ele nunca tinha visto. Cabelos muito negros, cacheados, a pele alva e sedosa, os dentes perfeitos e uma boca convidativa. Mas os olhos pareciam dois imãs, e ele não conseguia apagar aquela imagem de sua memória. De qualquer forma, era melhor que ter pesadelos com Willian. Mas ainda o deixava curioso ter a imagem de uma mulher totalmente desconhecida em sua mente quando na verdade deveria estar pensando em como se safar do grupo de conquistadores que o estava perseguindo no sonho. Mas essa era uma pergunta que ninguém poderia responder...

Terminou de beber sua água e subiu novamente as escadas que o levariam aos seus aposentos. Dentro de algumas horas teria a chance de se distrair um pouco, pelo menos, ouvindo as aventuras dos cientistas na Sociedade Zoológica.

Capítulo 7 – Ao mesmo tempo, num quarto de hotel...

O jornalista Ned Malone sentou-se subitamente na cama, sua mão automaticamente buscando o caderno de notas e o lápis que tinha sempre ao seu lado na cama.

Enquanto tentava acalmar sua respiração descompassada, tentava se lembrar do que tinha sonhado para tomar notas em seu diário. Mas por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia se lembrar de muita coisa. Sabia que tinha sido um sonho vívido, pois seu corpo ainda estava trêmulo com a agitação do sonho. Mas a única coisa que conseguia se lembrar era de estar preso em algum lugar, e de ter uma parede difusa à sua frente que o impedia de sair de onde ele estava para chegar a um lugar que, de alguma forma, era onde ele queria estar.

Depois de alguns minutos desistiu de se lembrar. Achou que talvez deixando o pensamento de lado a lembrança voltasse mais facilmente a sua mente. Levantou-se para lavar o rosto na pia do banheiro. Olhou seu próprio rosto no espelho, e sorriu.

'Gladys, Gladys, o que eu não faço por você? Primeiro, correspondente de guerra. Agora, em Londres, tentando me inteirar sobre o que os grandes cientistas da Sociedade Zoológica andam descobrindo. Ainda bem que dentro de dois dias poderei embarcar no navio que vai me levar de volta a você e aos Estados Unidos.'

Sentia falta dela. Era tão inocente, e tão superficial, como todas as mulheres que conhecia. E tinha recusado marcar a data do casamento só porque ele não era suficientemente aventureiro para atender às expectativas dela. Mal sabia ela que tudo o que ele desejava era voltar para sua casa em Nova Iorque e poder se sentar e escrever calmamente por longas horas, fosse para o jornal ou fosse para os livros que pretendia publicar.

De qualquer forma, iria aproveitar aquela tentativa dela torná-lo mais aventureiro para poder começar a construir um banco de idéias para suas estórias. Afinal, sua vida era tão provinciana que ele não se sentia motivado a começar a escrever coisa alguma. Faltava-lhe vivência, experiência, aventura, emoção. Talvez Gladys não estivesse assim tão errada...

Capítulo 8 – Por fim, ao mesmo tempo, em um outro quarto de hotel...

Seus olhos cinza azulados, abertos de forma felina, escanearam o perímetro do quarto, antes dela soltar a respiração que tinha contido quase sem perceber. Se alguém estivesse ali agora poderia achar que o quarto estava absolutamente vazio, tal era o silêncio e imobilidade que ela tinha conseguido atingir. Anos de espionagem tinham lhe ensinado a se esvair em sombra, na penumbra, sem que ninguém a visse. Mas ela estava definitivamente sozinha naquele quarto de hotel, e finalmente suas feições se relaxaram. Que sonho estranho para deixá-la em tal estado. Ela tinha a nítida sensação de ter estado aterrorizada e em perigo até há apenas alguns segundos atrás.

Ela se levantou, pegou um hobby de seda e envolveu seu corpo nele, com os cabelos negros cacheados caindo em cascata sobre seus ombros. Sabia que levaria algum tempo para que seu corpo relaxasse completamente e ela fosse capaz de voltar a dormir. Tentou se lembrar do sonho – ela tinha aprendido que eventualmente seus sonhos podiam trazer premonições. Mas tudo que conseguia se lembrar era estar deitada numa espécie de altar de pedra, com a camisa aberta exibindo sua combinação, e ver uma espécie adaga ou outra arma branca pairando acima de sua cabeça. Um arrepio desconfortável percorreu-lhe o corpo. Não tinha sido um bom sonho.

E podia ser um mau presságio – instintivamente sua mão se fechou sobre o medalhão que trazia no pescoço, o pingente em forma de coração que ela usava sempre que seu colo não estivesse à vista – seria uma demonstração de fraqueza e vulnerabilidade, e alguém poderia descobrir através daquela referência um dos seus pontos fracos. Não precisava abrir o medalhão para ler a inscrição que ele continha, pois já a sabia de cor em seu coração: 'Para nossa filha Marguerite, para sempre em nossos pensamentos.'

Em algumas horas ela teria que fazer uma visita perigosa, numa parte da cidade que não a permitiria usar um carro, e ela conhecia o grau de risco envolvido em qualquer tipo de operação pedestre. Ela era uma agente que sabia demais, mesmo agora que a guerra já tinha acabado. E muita gente teria interesse em pegá-la viva, enquanto outros dariam tudo para vê-la morta... É, sua cabeça estava a prêmio há tanto tempo no submundo que isso já não a incomodava tanto. Era parte da sua rotina. Reviu em sua mente o plano para logo mais à noite naquele mesmo dia, e sorriu para si mesma. Perigo era apenas um ingrediente do jogo. E, como ela sempre dizia, quando se começa a jogar, quando se começa a dançar com o diabo, a gente já não podia parar. Era uma espiral, um vórtice, em que se é continuamente tragado, cada vez mais envolvido e cada vez mais impossível de escapar dele. Mas ela também não tinha nenhum motivo para escapar... Seu único objetivo na vida, no momento, era descobrir quem ela era. Mesmo que tivesse que ir ao inferno para isso.

Voltou a deitar-se, deixando o hobby numa cadeira ao lado da cama. Tinha mais algumas horas de sono e sabia que precisaria de toda a sua atenção para a tarefa que tinha pela frente na noite próxima. Mas o sonho ainda não a deixara. Lembrava-se de ter visto um homem em seu sonho. Tinha certeza que nunca o vira antes – anos de espionagem a tinham ensinado a não se esquecer facilmente de uma fisionomia, e principalmente a ser capaz de ver, enxergar, reconhecer mesmo através de disfarces. Um homem de rosto trigueiro, olhos verdes aveludados, um rosto másculo e viril. Não conseguia entender porque o rosto de um homem desconhecido tinha aparecido em seu sonho de uma forma tão vívida, ainda mais que sob o perigo em que estava, no sonho, a única coisa em que deveria estar pensando seria em como escapar...

Sabia apenas que estava agitada. Naquela tarde tinha sido abordada por um policial que lhe fizera perguntas estranhas. Claro que ela tinha dados respostas inocentes e evasivas – afinal, para todos os efeitos, era apenas uma viúva suficientemente rica para viver por sua própria conta. Mas nunca poderia saber se aquele era um policial ou um agente inimigo disfarçado para descobrir onde ela estava, para segui-la, prendê-la ou mesmo matá-la... E ainda por cima agora um sonho agitado e estranho. No mínimo um sinal para ativar ainda mais todos os seus mecanismos de defesa.

Enfim, ela não tinha para quem fazer nenhuma de suas perguntas, e virou-se de lado disposta a dormir novamente...

JESS: quando você me falou da música, eu fui ler a letra, e ela não podia ser mais perfeita para definir essa Marguerite, que não foi para o platô ainda... Amei a dica, e coloquei a letra aqui! Obrigada!)

Rainha matadora (tradução da música Killer Queen, do Queen)

Ela mantém Moet et Chandon  
Na sua linda estante  
'Deixem eles comer o bolo' ela diz  
Igual a Marie Antoinette  
Um remédio  
Para Khrushev e Kennedy  
E a qualquer hora  
Você pode recusar um convite

Caviar e cigarros  
Bem servidos pela etiqueta  
Extraordinariamente bom

Ela é uma rainha matadora  
Gelatina de pólvora  
Dinamite com raio laser  
É garantia de te surpreender  
A qualquer hora

Recomendado a qualquer preço  
Um insaciável apetite  
Quer experimentar?

Para evitar complicações  
Ela nunca manteve o mesmo endereço  
Em conversa,  
Ela falava igual a uma baronesa  
Conheceu um homem na China  
Foi para Geisha Minah  
E de novo  
Se você não estiver disposto

Perfume veio naturalmente de Paris (naturalmente)  
Para carros, ela não poderia se importar menos  
Exigente e precisa

Ela é uma rainha matadora  
Gelatina de pólvora  
Dinamite com raio laser  
É garantia de te surpreender  
A qualquer hora

Sem hesitar ela está  
Disposta como uma gata animada  
E depois momentaneamente sem ação  
Temporariamente sem gasolina  
Para te deixar completamente maluco  
Ela está aí pra te pegar!

Ela é uma rainha matadora  
Gelatina de pólvora  
Dinamite com raio laser  
É garantia de te surpreender  
A qualquer hora

Recomendado a qualquer preço  
Um insaciável apetite  
Quer experimentar?  
Quer experimentar?

**CONTINUA...**

**Bom, pessoal, essa é uma fic terminada, então, publicar as próximas partes depende apenas do fluxo de Reviews...**

**Estão vendo esse botãozinho GO aí embaixo? Isso, bem no canto inferior esquerdo... Taí! ;-)**


	3. Como as coisas poderiam ter começado

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

**Notas:** não, eu não sou dona dos personagens… Mas isso não me impede de amá-los!

**Claudia:** perfeita dedução, minha amiga... Algumas coisas vão acontecer novamente sim... Mas nem todas... Minha idéia ainda é continuar com vários episódios dando a minha versão para a 4ª temporada... Mas, por enquanto, é só um projeto ;-) De concreto mesmo só tem essa fic! Beijos e continue lendo!

**Kakau:** seu pedido é uma ordem – novo capítulo saindo fresquinho para as fanficmaníacas (adoro esse termo!). Que bom que você ache a fic imprevisível – pois aí tenho certeza que você vai voltar para ler os próximos capítulos ;-) Beijos!!

**Lady K:** minha querida, amada, idolatrada, salve-salve primucha. Como disse a você no MSN, você tem exatas 2 horas antes de eu colocar o seu nome no SPC como inadimplente de reviews em todos os capítulos de todas as minhas fics (risos)... Brigadão por ter voltado e eu também ti dolu! Mas deixa review, ta? (risos)

**Rosa:** eu sei que é a segunda review, querida, e olha, fico imensamente grata por você ter tido a paciência de entrar duas vezes para ler e para deixar mensagens! Valeuzão, mesmo, de coração! Quanto à idéia, você viu a coincidência? Na verdade, eu diria que a abordagem é diferente, mas os tempos não são... Você verá conforme a fic se desenrolar, o momento do corte no tempo é bastante diferente. Espero que você se anime a publicar a sua, pois tenho certeza que o pessoal vai adorar! Beijos!

**Towanda: **primeiro eu preciso dizer que adoro esse pseudônimo, sendo uma pessoa que assistiu pelo menos dez vezes "Tomates Verdes Fritos" ;-) Fico feliz de ter atiçado sua curiosidade, sei que isso não é tarefa fácil (risos). Espero que você continue lendo para ver como essa versão da estória "que poderia ter sido" vai se desenrolar, querida! Beijos!

**Jess: **menina, já imaginou que nó na cabeça voltar três anos no tempo? Eu não sei se eu apreciaria tal experiência. Considerando os dias atuais, significaria não ter conhecido todo o pessoal do grupo, e sequer ter começado a ver "O Mundo Perdido"! Não gosto nem de imaginar!!! Mas, como o título da fic mesmo diz, muitas coisas acontecerão novamente para nosso aventureiros sim, é continuar lendo para ver! ;-) Beijos e obrigada pela música mais uma vez, acho que casou direitinho com essa visão da Marguerite de antes de ir para o platô!

**Capítulo 9 – Na Sociedade Zoológica**

A sala estava cheia, como de costume. Mesmo os mezaninos estavam pululando de gente. A maioria apenas curiosos, para ouvir o que os cientistas tinham de novidade para dizer.

Na platéia, Lord John Roxton já estava acomodado em uma das últimas fileiras. Tinha chegado a Londres no começo da tarde, feito alguns passeios, e depois se instalado na casa que sua família mantinha em Londres. Fumava seu cigarro calmamente, no meio do burburinho que antecedia a sessão. Os catedráticos estavam nas primeiras filas, e ele conhecia todos eles, pelo menos de vista. Podia distinguir os cabelos ruivos do Professor George Edward Challenger, que iria falar sobre sua última viagem essa noite, e também distinguia claramente a cabeça calva do Doutor Arthur Summerlee, que iria fazer o discurso de abertura da sessão da noite.

O salão estava em grande balbúrdia, mas logo o sinal para o início da sessão tocou e Arthur Summerlee se aproximou do púlpito para fazer o discurso de abertura.

Lord Roxton sabia que não viria novidade dali, e não prestou muita atenção ao discurso, que foi rápido e objetivo, no tom de voz bondoso e inteligente do Doutor Summerlee. Ele despertou de seu devaneio quando ouviu as palmas, e viu o Professor Challenger tomar seu lugar na tribuna para falar de sua viagem à América do Sul. Isso era o que realmente o interessava, então ele passou a prestar atenção, mas foi imediatamente interrompido pela chegada de um rapaz (talvez uns dez anos mais jovem que ele mesmo), entrando esbaforido e sentando-se desajeitadamente ao seu lado. Só então John voltou a prestar atenção às palavras de Challenger.

'... Catalogamos dezesseis novas subespécies de animais, mas nenhuma nova espécie foi localizada nessa viagem.'

Ele começou a mostrar os slides das tais subespécies, mas Roxton logo se desinteressou. Todos insetos, besouros, nenhum animal que valesse a pena ser caçado. Definitivamente suas expectativas para a reunião tinham sido mais que frustradas.

Felizmente o Professor Challenger acabou rapidamente, concluindo ele mesmo que a viagem não tinha sido das mais produtivas e que talvez fosse hora de começarem a explorar alguma outra região, talvez mais próxima à América Central, na próxima viagem. Ele foi brilhante ao fazer isso, pois automaticamente calou aqueles que estavam prontos a zombar dele pelos pobres resultados obtidos nessa expedição. Os verdadeiros cientistas sabiam que tudo era muito mais uma questão de sorte, que havia viagens que eram verdadeiras fontes de novas descobertas, enquanto outras, devido ao clima ou época do ano, não traziam nenhuma novidade em absoluto. No meio científico, pelo menos, aquilo não diminuiria o prestígio do Professor Challenger, que tantas vezes tinha sido inovador e visionário em suas pesquisas e viagens.

A reunião encerrou-se rápido, e logo Lord Roxton teve sua atenção desviada para o rapaz ao seu lado, que guardava um caderno de notas e resmungava alguma coisa. O lord estendeu-lhe a mão, apresentando-se. 'Muito prazer, meu rapaz, eu sou Lord John Richard Roxton. Parece que a noite não foi o que você esperava, creio...'.

O rapaz louro ergueu dois olhos muito azuis para ele e respondeu-lhe ao aperto de mão. 'Jornalista Edward Malone. Realmente eu esperava alguma fonte de aventura, mas foi uma das reuniões mais enfadonhas que eu já vi.' Ele respondeu, desanimado.

Roxton reconheceu que o rapaz não era inglês. 'Americano?'

'Sim, de Nova Iorque.' Malone respondeu, tendo finalmente terminado de juntar seus pertences e preparando-se para sair. 'E estarei voltando para lá amanhã, sem nenhuma novidade.'

Roxton sorriu, amistosamente. 'Boa viagem então e bons ventos o levem de volta à América.'

Ned respondeu, apertando-lhe a mão novamente 'Obrigado. Foi um prazer, Lord Roxton.'

Capítulo 10 – Enquanto isso, num bairro pouco movimentado...

Ela caminhava sob a luz incerta que mal iluminava as ruas e becos escuros. Usava um vestido violáceo e um chapéu que lhe sombreava todo o rosto. Luvas negras nas mãos, uma sombrinha e uma pequena bolsa, onde uma pequena pistola de cabo de madrepérola e sua "encomenda" estavam seguramente guardadas.

Estava uma noite um pouco fria, e ela não podia ver ninguém caminhando na rua. Mas ainda assim o seu sexto sentido estava alerta. Ela sabia que sua missão essa noite era arriscada. Em sua bolsa estava a metade do Oroborus, que ela tinha roubado de Shangai Xhan, em Shangai, há dois anos. E ela estava tentando localizar Applegate. Podia se lembrar das feições do homem que encontrara uma única vez no Cairo, e se alguém pudesse lhe dar alguma pista sobre onde poderia encontrar a outra metade do Oroborus era ele, traficante conhecido de relíquias e amuletos. Esperava reconhecê-lo por mais que ele tivesse mudado, mas quem lhe comentara que ele estava de volta à Londres tinha dado direções precisas sobre onde ficava a casa dele. Além disso, esse Applegate, tendo andado por toda parte do mundo, poderia ter ouvido falar do lugar misterioso que Xhan mencionara, quase como um universo paralelo existente na América do Sul. Ou talvez tivesse mesmo se encontrado com o outro cientista, William Maple White, que tinha sido dado como desaparecido. É claro que ela não poderia deixar de considerar a possibilidade de Xhan estar blefando, porque a estória parecia pouco convincente, e, o que é pior, pouco plausível...

Claro que sempre havia o risco de Applegate tentar roubá-la dessa metade, e isso ela não permitiria. Se ele tentasse, ela seria obrigada a matá-lo, ou então morreria antes que ele conseguisse tirar-lhe a metade do amuleto. Ela sabia que essa era sua única chance de conseguir ter sua certidão de nascimento, que Xhan proclamava ter em seu poder. Não que ela tivesse como saber com certeza que ele a tinha, ou mesmo se ela era verdadeira, mas depois de tantos anos buscando sem sucesso, aquela ocasião há dois anos atrás fora um oásis num deserto, com alguma possibilidade de informação aparecendo depois de tantos anos de buscas infrutíferas.

Mas não era nisso que tinha que pensar agora. Precisava se concentrar, pois sabia que Applegate era tão esperto quanto ela. Ou, melhor dizendo, quase tão esperto quanto ela. Pois ela sabia que além de inteligente e perspicaz, muito mais que a maioria das pessoas, sabia manejar bem a maioria das armas de fogo e também das armas brancas, e além disso ela ainda tinha o poder da sedução a seu favor, pois tinha consciência que ainda era uma mulher deslumbrante em seus vinte e sete anos, mesmo depois de ter enterrado quatro maridos.

E foi então que ela ouviu. Quase que sincronizado com o bater do salto de seu sapato nas pedras da rua, pareceu ouvir outros passos. Continuou andando normalmente, mas agora com todos os seus sentidos em alerta como uma gata selvagem. Foi quando propositalmente trocou os passos, e pôde distinguir claramente a passada pesada que estava tentando manter o ritmo dos seus passos para abafar os sons. Ela estava sendo seguida.

Ao invés de parar, continuou caminhando, reduzindo o passo lentamente, e desviando-se totalmente de seu caminho para a casa de Applegate. O Oroborus e sua certidão de nascimento teriam que esperar que ela resolvesse esse assunto primeiro – afinal, não sabia quem a estava seguindo, ou porque. Mas certamente ela estava em perigo, podia sentir isso.

Reduziu o passo ainda mais, pois percebeu que quem quer que fosse tinha tomado um caminho paralelo e, sim, é claro, ia dar a volta para chegar por sua frente. Ela ficou atenta, a mão dentro de sua bolsinha segurando firmemente o cabo da pequenina pistola de madrepérola que ela carregava sempre consigo por ser pequena, feminina, mas incrivelmente precisa...

Foi quando o homem apareceu a sua frente. Louro e muito pálido, tinha o porte de um soldado. E quando falou ela não teve dúvidas: o sotaque era nitidamente alemão.

Depois que ele se dirigiu a ela e ela reconheceu o sotaque, falou, para ganhar tempo, tentando raciocinar:

'Eu o conheço?'

'Não.'

'Mas você me conhece.'

'Faz alguma diferença?'

'Apenas para saber se são negócios ou se é pessoal.'

'Para o meu marechal de campo é muito pessoal. Para mim, são apenas negócios.'

Bingo, ela tinha conseguido, ele estava seguindo sua conversa.

'Bem, então podemos negociar.'

'Infelizmente esses seriam maus negócios...'

'Oh, eu sei...'

E nem notou quando ela sacou a pequena pistola escondendo-a em sua mão e atirou certeiramente em seu peito.

'Pena.'

Capítulo 11 – Conseqüências...

E saiu andando, imediatamente, sabendo que o som de um tiro na calada da noite não passaria desapercebido. E também mais atenta que antes, pois sabia que o homem que a tinha perseguido e que ela tinha acabado de matar não devia estar sozinho, e que possivelmente outros a seguiriam.

Ela apressou o passo. O que será que ele queria... Alemão... Mencionando um marechal de campo, possivelmente ligado ao exército. Será que a identidade de Parsifal estaria em perigo? Ela, a maior espiã tripla da primeira guerra mundial. Apenas Winnie sabia de tudo. Apenas ele, ninguém mais. Os poucos outros, que mais sabiam, apenas a reconheciam como uma agente dupla, e ser uma agente dupla já era muito perigoso, quanto mais ser uma agente tripla. Como um agente duplo, aliás, já que tinha sido um oficial que fora a conexão com Parsifal e que aceitara ser preso para proteger a identidade de Parsifal sem que ele mesmo soubesse quem Parsifal realmente era. Ela se surpreendera na época por ainda haver homens verdadeiramente nobres na Inglaterra. Tivera a curiosidade de saber quem era o homem, mas Huxley na época apenas mencionara um homem sem nome.

Às vezes até ela mesma se surpreendia sobre como tinha sobrevivido a esses anos de guerra. Tantas vezes estivera a apenas um fio de ser descoberta. Mas agora, depois de pouco mais de um ano da guerra ter acabado, não esperava encontrar um inimigo ferrenho, ainda mais em Londres! Bom, ela também jamais parara muito tempo em algum lugar, não tinha uma mansão em seu nome, trocava de hotel o tempo todo, fazendo de sua casa o lugar onde estivesse, e quem quer que fosse persegui-la precisaria construir a trilha dela praticamente semana a semana, pois não esquentava lugar. Sabia que disso dependia sua vida. Aliás, era por isso que ainda se sentia como Parsifal. Como na lenda, ela praticamente não dormia duas noites no mesmo lugar (com certeza não dormiria por mais de um mês no mesmo lugar!).

Continuou caminhando rápida, seus saltos ecoando nas pedras úmidas das ruas de Londres, com todos os sentidos atentos, mas sem prestar atenção para onde seus pés a levavam. Sabia que precisava voltar para alguma área mais iluminada e movimentada da cidade. Não se deu conta que estava se aproximando da área das academias de ciências, o centro cultural de Londres, e de repente esbarrou com um homem muito alto e forte, e se desequilibrou, porque vinha muito rápida, e ele realmente era robusto. Ela teria caído ao chão se ele não tivesse estendido os braços fortes dele e a amparado. Ela se equilibrou rapidamente.

'Desculpe, eu fui um desajeitado. A senhorita está bem?'

A voz profunda e grave dele cortaram seu comentário impertinente pelo encontrão. Ela respirou fundo e controlou a voz antes de responder.

'Sim, obrigada.'

Tentou se desvencilhar dos braços dele, vendo apenas o seu terno xadrez – porque ele era muito mais alto que ela – mas ele não a soltou. De repente ela teve medo que pudesse ser algum cúmplice do seu atacante.

'Pode fazer a gentileza de me soltar' ela disse desafiadoramente, levantando o rosto para olhá-lo.

Por baixo do véu, ele pôde distinguir os olhos incrivelmente profundos dela, de um cinza-azulado quase transparente. Os olhos. Os olhos do seu sonho. E também pôde notar que ela estava muito pálida, os lábios crespados como alguém que está irritado ou com medo.

Ao mesmo tempo, ela viu o rosto do homem. Não estava tão magro ou bronzeado como em seu sonho, mas era ele, definitivamente o homem que aparecera em seu sonho na noite anterior.

'Desculpe, mas poderia me fazer a gentileza de me dizer qual é a sua graça, senhorita?' ele disse, levando-lhe a mão aos lábios.

'Marguerite Krux.' – um nome tão bom quanto qualquer outro, ela pensou. Era o nome que ela estava usando no momento... Mas poderia ter-se apresentado como Baronesa Von Helsing, a Viúva Negra de Viena, Miss Smith, e tantos outros codinomes...

'Lord John Richard Roxton. Encantado, senhorita.'

Mas quando ele ia soltar a mão dela, seu faro de caçador experiente notou algo estranho. Pólvora? Mas porque as mãos delicadas de uma senhorita linda como ela estariam cheirando a pólvora? Ele franziu a testa.

'Com sua licença, cavalheiro, eu preciso ir. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Lord Roxton.'

**CONTINUA...**

**Bom, pessoal, essa é uma fic terminada, então, publicar as próximas partes depende apenas do fluxo de Reviews...**

**Estão vendo esse botãozinho GO aí embaixo? Isso, bem no canto inferior esquerdo... Taí! ;-)**


	4. Perigo fora do platô

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

**Notas:** não, eu não sou dona dos personagens… Mas isso não me impede de amá-los!

**Di: **Ai, Jesus, "Deus me livre nunca" do Tribuno, sai pra lá! Agora, o lordão é outra estória! Vai ser lindo assim lá no meu apartamento ;-) Continue lendo, ta? Toda semana tem capítulo novo!

**Kakau: **puxa, obrigada pelos elogios! Assim você me deixa ruborizada! Que bom que esteja gostando, e essa parte agora vai mostrar um pouco mais do "novo" encontro da dupla mais fofucha do seriado ;-) Beijão!

**Clau: **ação? Hummm, acho que sim! Pelo menos foi bem agitado quando eu escrevi, espero ter conseguido transferir o clima de mistério e ação para essa parte que vocês vão ler agora ;-) Beijos!

**Misty: **oi! Super obrigada pelos detalhes... É que no primeiro episódio eu realmente tinha a impressão que a arma que ela usa tinha que ser uma muuuuito pequenina – não é a mesma que ela usa ao longo de todo o seriado... Sobre a idade... Todo mundo diz que ela tem 30 anos, como você ;-) Mas é que na minha mente inevitavelmente ela conheceu Adrienne aos 16 anos, e por isso ela teria então 28 anos no começo da série! (não me pergunte porque eu acho isso, mas é algo que está convicto na minha mente :D)). Beijão e até! Aliás, quando saem novos capítulos da sua fic? Estou sentindo falta, viu, moça!?

**Nessa: pedido **atendido – cá está o próximo capítulo! E, claro, com mais M&R, não podia faltar! Beijos!

**Jess: **o destino é uma coisa linda, principalmente quando está nas mãos dos escritores, e não na vida real... Os caminhos deles se cruzaram, mas será que é para permanecerem juntos? Continue lendo para ver! Beijão!

**Rosa: **você curiosa para saber o que vai rolar numa fic? Ai, meu Deus, conta uma novidade, né, amiga? (brincadeirinha) O objetivo é esse mesmo, despertar a curiosidade! Espero que você goste do desenrolar da estória! Beijão!!

Capítulo 12 – A caçada está só começando...

Ele tentou impedi-la, mas tão rapidamente quanto ela tinha chegado viu-a afastar-se. Como não havia nenhum outro compromisso a chamá-lo, e como o tumulto na saída da Sociedade Zoológica ainda era muito grande e ele não seria capaz de conseguir um táxi ou um carro de aluguel, então resolveu caminhar, seguindo a mesma direção que ela.

Foi quando viu um homem corpulento e louro dobrar uma esquina e colocar-se entre ele e ela. Ele não deu muita atenção, até que a viu virar mais uma esquina, olhando para os lados como à procura de um táxi, e o homem parou, esperando que ela andasse mais um pouco para que ele ficasse fora do campo de visão dela, e só depois continuou. O homem estava seguindo a moça... Como ex-oficial do exército, ele sabia o que fazer.

Disfarçadamente começou a seguir o homem, com cuidado para não deixar que ele o percebesse. Mas na primeira rua mais escura o homem se aproximou, puxando Marguerite pelo braço e fazendo-a parar abruptamente. Roxton parou e se conteve, amaldiçoando por não estar carregando nenhuma arma – só andava com elas em suas viagens ou suas caçadas. Mas ainda assim ele teria a vantagem da surpresa. Viu o homem falar com ela em voz baixa, aparentemente em alemão, tapando a boca dela para impedi-la de gritar, enquanto ela lutava para se desvencilhar das garras dele. Então Roxton atacou. Juntou as mãos e deu um soco na nuca do homem louro que o deixou desacordado no chão.

A mulher olhou para ele com os grandes olhos fuzilando de raiva, e o rosto ainda mais pálido, e antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele a tomou pelo braço: 'Vamos andando, senhorita, essas ruas não parecem ser um dos lugares mais seguros para se estar sozinha a essa hora da noite.'

Foi só então que ele notou, confuso, uma pequena arma com cabo de madrepérola na mão dela, no braço que ele havia colocado no seu. Ela desvencilhou-se do braço dele, e guardou a pistola rapidamente em sua bolsa, desafiando-o: 'Para sua informação, milord, eu tinha a situação perfeitamente sobre controle.' A voz dela estava mais fria que antes. Ele tinha certeza que quase podia perceber uma suave agitação debaixo dessa frieza.

Não se dando por vencido, ele tomou o braço dela novamente, obrigando-a a caminhar com ele, e falando em voz baixa, de forma que só ela pudesse escutar: 'Quando eu beijei sua mão alguns minutos atrás, pude notar, além do seu delicioso perfume, o inconfundível aroma de pólvora, senhorita. Portanto, vejo que sua noite foi mais animada que a minha.'

Quem era esse homem e o que queria com ela? Lord John Richard Roxton. Esse era um nome da nobreza, ela sabia várias histórias sobre ele, mas nunca o tinha encontrado. Sempre tinha achado que ele seria um homem mais velho. Mas como era um nome constantemente nos jornais, qualquer um poderia se apoderar do nome para disfarçar. Ele falava um inglês perfeito e correto, e não se parecia em nada com um alemão. Como que adivinhando seus pensamentos, Roxton falou:

'Aquele homem lá atrás... Ele era alemão, não era? Não consegui entender o que ele estava lhe dizendo enquanto tapava sua boca e tentava dominá-la.' Ela estava tão silenciosa que ele não se conteve: 'Está ferida, senhorita? Aquele homem por um acaso a machucou?'

Ela estava confusa, e queria desesperadamente voltar ao seu hotel para mudar-se o mais rapidamente possível, e nem tinha cabeça para responder a ele. 'Não, Lord Roxton, eu estou perfeitamente bem, e agradeço muito sua companhia, mas...'

Capítulo 13 – O perigo aumenta...

...Mas antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase e dispensá-lo de acompanhá-la, dois homens louros, altos e fortes se aproximaram das ruas em frente. Apesar dela não ter apenas interrompido a frase e continuado a caminhar normalmente, ele notou os músculos do braço dela ficarem repentinamente tensos. Ela trocou a bolsa de mão, segurando-a com o braço que estava enganchado no dele, mas viu a mão livre dela deslizar para dentro da bolsa e sacar novamente a pequena pistola, escondendo-a em sua palma enluvada de negro.

Ele olhou para trás, reconhecendo o som de um carro, e vendo que era um conhecido, fez sinal para que o carro parasse.

'Ora, ora, Doutor Arthur Summerlee! Dei a volta ao quarteirão para ver se encontrava um automóvel que pudesse levar essa senhorita à sua casa, que é muito próxima da residência dos Roxton aqui em Londres, porém não encontrei. Espero que o senhor não se importe em dividir o carro que encontrou conosco.'

'É claro que não. Lord Roxton, há quanto tempo. Na verdade, não vai mesmo encontrar nenhum carro, todos estão concorridamente disputados na frente da sociedade zoológica. Só conseguimos sair porque usamos nosso próprio carro – meu filho aqui é médico e precisa freqüentemente visitar pacientes a suas casas de madrugada, portanto não podemos depender exclusivamente dos táxis em Londres. Deixe-me apresentá-lo ao meu filho, Doutor Paul Summerlee.'

O rapaz ao volante estendeu a mão amigavelmente para Roxton. 'É um prazer conhecê-lo, Doutor. Lord John Richard Roxton. E essa é a Senhorita Marguerite Krux.' Summerlee pai e filho cumprimentaram-na, e logo se arranjaram no carro. John o tempo todo olhou para os dois grandalhões louros que vinham na rua, mas eles tinham parado tão logo ele acenara para o carro, e no momento eles tinham evaporado de vista.

'Para onde mesmo você disse que estavam indo, Lord Roxton?'

'Para a residência da família Roxton, aqui em Londres, Doutores. A Senhorita Krux mora no mesmo quarteirão.'

Em poucos minutos tinham chegado. John e Marguerite se despediram educadamente dos Summerlee, agradecendo a carona. Marguerite por um lado estava mais tranqüila, afinal, pelo menos ele realmente era Lord Roxton – exceto se esse Doutor Summerlee e seu filho também estivessem mancomunados com ele contra ela. Mas as probabilidades disso acontecer eram cada vez menores.

'Podemos nos encontrar para o chá, Lord Roxton, se o senhor for permanecer mais alguns dias em Londres. Como você mesmo comentou, nossa casa fica a apenas três quadras daqui.'

'Obrigado, doutores, se eu permanecer em Londres telefonarei para combinarmos algo.'

Ele desceu, e cavalheirescamente ofereceu ajuda a Miss Krux para que ela deixasse o carro, que saiu em seguida.

Ele se dirigiu à porta da mansão e abriu-a, curvando-se convidando Marguerite para entrar.

'Desculpe, Lord Roxton, mas creio que há algum mal entendido. Eu não moro nessa área, e como já está tarde eu realmente preciso voltar para casa.' A voz dela refletia claramente a irritação que sentia. Por que o homem tinha insistido em se intrometer em seus negócios? E estava mais irritada ainda por ter reconhecido o homem desconhecido que aparecera tão nitidamente em seu sonho.

'Senhorita, os homens que a estavam perseguindo, por razão que eu desconheço, eram muito perigosos. Eu apreciaria muito se a senhorita entrasse um pouco. Eu prometo chamar um carro de aluguel que possa levá-la seguramente de volta a sua casa depois que conversarmos um pouco.' E dizendo isso, ele segurou enfaticamente o braço dela, incentivando-a a entrar. Ele também estava irritado. Por que ela não poderia se comportar como as outras mulheres que ele conhecia? Depois de passar pelo que ela tinha passado, ela devia estar assustada, e grata por ter encontrado a proteção de um lord. Mas não, ela estava irritada, com raiva, e ele podia perceber isso. Mas ele tinha reconhecido os olhos do seu sonho e não os deixaria escapar tão facilmente. Não antes de descobrir quem ela era.

**CONTINUA...**

**Bom, pessoal, essa é uma fic terminada, então, publicar as próximas partes depende apenas do fluxo de Reviews...**

**Estão vendo esse botãozinho GO aí embaixo? Isso, bem no canto inferior esquerdo... Taí! ;-)**


	5. O que tem de ser será

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

**Notas:** não, eu não sou dona dos personagens… Mas isso não me impede de amá-los!

**Clau:** esse Lord é TDB (Tudo De Bom, né?). Enfim, lembranças não são exatamente o que vai acontecer – já que eles voltaram no tempo, e não necessariamente "viveram" tudo o que aconteceu no mundo perdido. Mas, eu, assim como a Marguerite, não acredito em meras coincidências, e portanto as coisas essenciais com certeza têm todas as chances de acontecer... Agora, quais sejam essas coisas essenciais sob o meu ponto de vista, é algo que você vai precisar continuar lendo nesse capítulo, nos próximos, e nas próximas fics que serão continuação dessa... ;-)

**Jess:** é verdade, esses dois (M&R) são de uma bipolaridade impressionante, a eterna relação de amor e ódio ;-) Quanto à mansão... Humm, acho que você ainda vai ter que esperar uma semana para saber se eles vão entrar ou não!

**Aline:** pois é, a Marg ainda confia mais em seu instinto de espiã que em seus instintos de fêmea... Mas, o tempo pode mudar tudo, né? Continue lendo para saber o que ainda vem por aí!

**Misty:** adorei os detalhes das armas (confesso que sou uma negação em joguinhos de computador). Na verdade, quando pensei na pequena pistola calibre .22 com cabo de madrepérola me lembrei de uma personagem de livros de espionagem que eu lia quando era criança (era uma série de que não lembro o nome, mas a espiã era descrita no livro como uma morena de olhos verdes, e me lembro que logo na primeira vez que vi o TLW – o primeiro capítulo que assisti foi "The Secret" – imediatamente associei a imagem de Marguerite à dessa espiã dos livros. Essa espiã tinha uma pistola dessas, bem pequenininha, e eu achei que isso combinava com a Marg do começo da série). As aventuras dos nossos exploradores continuarão nos próximos capítulos! E eu estarei esperando ansiosa sua volta de viagem para novos capítulos da sua fic!

**Kakau:** acho que estou sendo obrigada a aumentar um pouquiiiiiinho o seu suspense, porque esse capítulo ainda vai deixar você mais curiosa para ver o que aconteceu com nossos fofinhos M&R... O foco desse capítulo aqui é em outros fofinhos... ;-)

**Mila:** obrigada pelos comentários, e pode deixar que as cenas dos episódios vão aparecer sim, nem todas (afinal, "Nem Tudo Novamente"), e não no mesmo ambiente necessariamente, mas elas aparecerão! Espero que continue lendo e apreciando!

Capítulo 14 – Um encontro fortuito

Na frente do prédio da Sociedade Zoológica, Ned Malone procura por um táxi. Mas nenhum está à vista, mas também, com tamanha concorrência de clientes... Ele se vira e esbarra em Challenger.

'Desculpe, Professor Challenger.'

O professor virou sua cabeça ruiva para olhar o rapaz.

'Sem problemas, rapaz. Nunca o vi por aqui. De onde me conhece?'

'Sou americano e aproveitei para assistir à sua exposição hoje. Trabalho para o International Tribune, de Nova Iorque. Meu nome é Edward Malone.'

'Prazer em conhecê-lo, Sr. Malone.' Challenger apertou a mão do moço com sua mão forte. 'E ouviu algo que o interessasse?'

O jovem se ruborizou 'Bem, talvez eu estivesse com as expectativas inapropriadas, professor.'

'Não precisa se desculpar, eu mesmo admito que essa expedição foi um fiasco em termos de descobertas, não trouxemos nada de lá... Mas já é uma sorte termos voltado inteiros...'

A esse comentário, os ouvidos do jovem repórter se aguçaram. Isso sim seria um tipo de aventura que Gladys poderia apreciar. 'É comum alguns cientistas não voltarem?'

'Não é o mais comum, mas acontece. Na maioria das vezes em que não voltam é porque estão velhos demais, acabam morrendo de qualquer doença tropical ou algo assim. Mas alguns simplesmente desaparecem...'

Malone estava cada vez mais interessado... 'Há algum exemplo recente?' Ele já tinha sacado seu caderno e estava tomando notas.

Challenger sorriu – o rapaz parecia inocente e curioso, mas era bastante perspicaz. 'Na verdade, pelo menos um que eu tenha conhecimento...'

'Sim?'

'Sim. O nome dele é William Maple White – e ele é americano, como você. Ele partiu para uma viagem para a América do Sul mais de dois anos antes que eu. Não o conheci pessoalmente. Eu até imaginei que nossas rotas se cruzariam, mas não só não o encontrei como ninguém por onde eu passei ouviu falar dele. Quando cheguei, descobri que não há notícias dele há quase um ano. Mas ele não estava exatamente em uma expedição, estava viajando sozinho.'

'Já pensaram em enviar uma expedição de resgate ou algo assim?'

'Idéias e bom coração não falta nas pessoas, meu jovem, mas o problema é conseguir financiamento para uma expedição cujo único propósito seja o resgate, ainda mais o resgate de um único homem, e que partiu numa expedição cujo propósito não foi discutido e aprovado por nenhum organismo científico propriamente dito...'

'E o professor saberia me dizer onde eu poderia encontrar detalhes da expedição de Maple White, da rota planejada e objetivos, e das notícias até o desaparecimento dele?'

Challenger concordou, dando-lhe as referências e contatos necessários. Não era muita coisa, pois realmente Maple White tinha saído de Londres sem qualquer apoio de instituição científica, o que por si só já era bastante curioso.

'Obrigado, Professor, o senhor sequer imagina o quanto me ajudou.'

'Não há de quê, meu jovem, não há de quê.' Challenger já ia se despedindo, quando o jovem voltou-se e perguntou.

'Professor, suponha que hipoteticamente houvesse alguém interessado em financiar tal expedição de resgate. O senhor conhece alguém que se interessaria em tomar parte dela?'

Challenger sorriu: 'Eu e muitos outros cientistas, meu jovem. Qualquer um que tenha a oportunidade de viajar, mesmo quando o principal objetivo é resgate, pode gastar algumas horas em tarefas paralelas e quem sabe quais são as chances de encontrar alguma coisa nova, uma nova espécie ou uma grande descoberta assim?'

'Adeus, Professor Challenger.'

'Até logo, Sr. Malone.' E ele tinha a estranha sensação, quase a certeza, de que não seria a última vez que veria o jornalista.

Capítulo 15 – No platô

Verônica tinha passado mais um dia em busca de seus pais. E mais um dia sem nenhuma notícia. Mas pelo menos, para variar, quando fazia pouco que tinha chegado de volta à Casa da Árvore, ouviu Assai chamando. Finalmente a amiga tinha vindo visitá-la.

'Andou sumida, Assai' ela disse, beijando e abraçando a amiga depois que essa saiu do elevador.

'Muitas coisas acontecem todos os dias, Verônica.'

'Nem fale. Tive um sonho muito estranho essa noite. Acordei no meio da sala, com a sensação de ter estado gritando no meio da tempestade. Tinha uma luz em volta de mim, e eu estava segurando um pingente estranho, e estava chamando por minha mãe...'

Os olhos de Assai se arregalaram... 'Puxa, eu achei que ia fazer uma surpresa. Trouxe um presente para você... Veja.' Ela disse, entregando um pingente para Verônica (é, leitores, é isso mesmo, o Trion!!!)

Agora foi a vez de Verônica se surpreender 'É lindo, Assai, e é exatamente o pingente que eu vi no meu sonho, uma pirâmide com um vórtice. Mas não posso aceitar um presente precioso como esse assim, sem mais nem menos. Não é meu aniversário, nem qualquer outro dia especial...'

'Não sou eu quem estou lhe dando esse presente, Verônica. Um shaman cego, amigo do curandeiro de nossa tribo nos visitou hoje, e claro ele teve que "consultar" o futuro de todo o séqüito real do meu pai, Jacoba. Quando chegou a minha vez, ele me falou de mim e de Jarl, e de repente começou a falar de você. Ele me fez muitas perguntas, e depois me entregou esse pingente, pedindo para dá-lo a você, e para dizer a você que era um presente de sua mãe.'

Verônica parecia ter levado um soco na boca do estômago. 'O quê, Assai? De minha mãe? Ele a conhece? Ele sabe onde ela está? Vamos, eu preciso falar com ele!'

'Acalme-se, Verônica, eu perguntei tudo isso a ele, mas ele me disse que não poderia responder a nenhuma de minhas perguntas. Disse apenas para entregar isso a você, que a missão dele finalmente estava cumprida, e deixou nossa tribo imediatamente, sem nem mesmo terminar de consultar o séqüito, o que deixou Jacoba furioso....'

'Para onde ele foi, Assai?'

A amiga baixou os olhos: 'Meu pai mandou alguns guerreiros trazê-lo de volta para se desculpar pela desfeita e como ele não aceitasse os guerreiros tentassem trazê-lo de volta à força, ele lançou um feitiço ou algo assim e simplesmente desapareceu no ar...'

'Oh...' a voz de Verônica morreu, ela realmente ficou decepcionada... Porém, depois de alguns momentos 'Tudo bem, Assai, de qualquer forma fico com um presente de minha mãe... É tão bonito. Vou colocá-lo já.' E assim dizendo, contou com a ajuda de Assai para atar a correia de couro que sustentava o pingente ao seu colo.

'Preciso ir agora, antes que escureça, Verônica. Boa noite, espero que hoje seus sonhos sejam mais tranqüilos.' Assai disse, despedindo-se.

'Eu também espero, Assai, também espero.' Verônica acompanhou-a até o elevador, e acenou até que ela desaparecesse de vista.

Depois, entrou novamente na Casa da Árvore e foi sentar-se, pensativa e saudosa, sua mão delicada ainda segurando o pingente que agora pendia em seu pescoço.

**CONTINUA...**

**Bom, pessoal, essa é uma fic terminada, então, publicar as próximas partes depende apenas do fluxo de Reviews...**

**Estão vendo esse botãozinho GO aí embaixo? Isso, bem no canto inferior esquerdo... Taí! ;-)**


	6. O que tem de ser será II

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

**Notas:** não, eu não sou dona dos personagens… Mas isso não me impede de amá-los!

**Clau:** continue de olho... não tem uma sequência específica, e nem tudo vai ser resolvido nessa fic – vários assuntos ainda ficarão pendentes para uma continuação. A questão, por enquanto, é quais serão encaminhados aqui e quais vão ficar para as próximas. Beijos!

**Aline:** quanto à mansão, acho que finalmente vou atender seu pedido! Espero que goste desse capítulo!

**Jess:** aí está, moça, um pouquinho mais de M&R para você!

**Parcival:** novamente uma honra receber reviews seus! Acho que a tensão tende a aumentar daqui por diante, espero que continue apreciando! Beijos!

**Crys:** M&R são amor & ódio sempre, não importa se no platô ou em Londres! Esse capítulo tem muito dos dois, espero que você goste!

**Kakau:** Cap com M&R está aqui, sei que você estava esperando, e torço para que goste!

**Maga:** obrigada pelo elogio – retratar o Malone não é o meu forte, mas não podemos esquecer que ele achava que amava Gladys antes de partir em aventura para o mundo perdido! Esse capítulo tem ele de novo, além, claro, de ter um pouco mais de R&M! Beijão!

**Nessa:** imagino que as M&Rmaníacas como você, Kakau, Crys, Jess, eu e tantas outras vão gostar mais desse capítulo, aí está! Beijo e continue lendo, ta?

**Lord Ed:** salve salve, simpatia! Quanta honra receber uma review sua, amigão, e com palavras tão gentis, como sempre. Mas só vou aceitar 10 dos elogios – os outros 90 ficam por conta da nossa amizade! Beijão e espero que você consiga continuar lendo e apreciando o desenrolar da estória!

**Marie:** que bom que você está de volta à ativa, estava sentindo sua falta, moça! E fiquei feliz em ver que você está gostando da fic... Espero que continue lendo! Beijos!

Capítulo 16 – Na casa dos Roxton, em Londres...

'Você está sendo impertinente.'

'E a senhorita está sendo teimosa... Desculpe, Miss Krux, mas eu estou apenas tentando ajudá-la.'

'Quanta pretensão a sua, Lord Roxton. Eu não pedi sua ajuda, e eu não preciso dela. Eu sempre soube cuidar muito bem de mim mesma. Agora, se você não se importar, vou pedir pela milésima vez que me faça a gentileza de chamar um táxi para que eu possa voltar para casa.'

Ele estava exasperado. Tinha perguntado de todas as formas possíveis sobre o que estava acontecendo. Queria ajudá-la. Embora ele estivesse obviamente fascinado pela beleza felina que a jovem mulher possuía, o que o atraía nela era ainda mais forte que esse imã sensual. A mulher, miúda, parecia concentrar uma força, uma energia, que tirava-lhe o fôlego, não apenas de desejo, mas como se ela fosse pequena demais para conter tudo o que se escondia por trás daqueles olhos cinza-azulados e daqueles movimentos altamente calculados desde que ela entrara em sua casa. Se fosse uma outra mulher com aquele corpo mas sem essa força, ele certamente estaria longe dessa conversa, ocupado com coisas mais interessantes que poderia imaginar para fazer com aquela mulher em particular. Mas precisou afastar de sua mente a possível imagem dela em sua cama para evitar que seu desejo o denunciasse de forma óbvia demais aos olhos dela. Além disso, ele tinha certeza, de alguma forma, que ela corria perigo.

Ela estava irritada. Precisava ter um pouco de tempo para si mesma, para tentar ordenar os pensamentos que poderiam ajudá-la a entender quem eram aqueles alemães que a haviam perseguido aquela noite para saber como se safar da melhor maneira possível. Além disso, sabia que Applegate não ficaria muito tempo em Londres, e queria encontrá-lo antes que ele partisse em mais uma de suas expedições. E ao invés disso, aqui estava ela, na casa desse lord. Não que ele não fosse interessante. Meu Deus, muito pelo contrário, ele definitivamente era muito interessante. Se a situação fosse diferente, ela certamente já estaria nos braços dele, desfrutando de tudo o que ela julgava que ele poderia lhe oferecer como amante. Era um homem bonito e atraente, uma mistura fascinante de educação e masculinidade, e não era difícil para ela imaginar que as fofocas de jornal fossem verdadeiras, pois nenhuma mulher poderia resistir à atração daquele belo espécime. Só de imaginá-lo em sua cama um arrepio de prazer antecipado percorria seu corpo. Porém, os olhos e o sorriso dele eram estranhos, belos mas estranhos: sérios, irônicos às vezes, mas de repente ganhavam um laivo de saudade ou tristeza, ela não podia precisar, porque desapareciam tão rapidamente quanto tinham aparecido. Ela definitivamente precisava sair dali, voltar para o hotel, e trocar de hotel imediatamente. Que horas seriam?

'Maldição. Já passa da meia-noite!'

'Qual o problema, senhorita? Não creio que a Cinderela vá virar gata borralheira só porque passou da meia-noite?'

'Não seja idiota' ela perdeu de vez a paciência. O problema é que mudar de hotel a essa hora da noite levantaria suspeitas desnecessárias. Por outro lado, passar a noite no mesmo hotel seria arriscado, mas era o que teria que fazer. De qualquer forma, não podia dizer nada disso ao lord.

Ela caminhou resoluta até o telefone, tirou-o do gancho e discou.

'Telefonista? Sim, por favor, preciso de um táxi.' Ela deu o endereço da casa onde estavam, pois apesar de não morar ali como Roxton mentira para os Summerlee ela conhecia bem cada palmo daquela cidade. 'Obrigada, sim?' e desligou.

'Sabia que é falta de educação usar o meu telefone sem pedir licença?'

'Ora, ora, uma lady poderia fazer o que quisesse na casa de um verdadeiro cavalheiro, milord' ela disse, ironicamente.

Ele estava definitivamente irritado agora. Ela ia embora.

'Digamos, Miss Krux, que a senhorita parece estar tão longe de ser uma lady quanto eu estou de ser um lord.'

Aí foi a vez dela perder totalmente a paciência.

'Acho que não temos mais o que conversar, Lord Roxton. Vou aguardar pelo táxi na soleira da porta. Eu sei o caminho, não precisa me acompanhar.'

'E se um dos seus amigos trogloditas alemães estiver aguardando a senhorita do lado de fora da porta?'

Os olhos dela o fuzilaram, mas ela rapidamente sacou a pistola de madrepérola de sua bolsa e a exibiu a ele: 'Eles não são meu amigos. E eu sei me defender.'

Em dois passos ele estava junto dela. 'Por favor, pelo menos tenha a sensatez de esperar pelo táxi aqui dentro.' A voz dele era grave. Sentia-se atraído por ela, preocupava-se com o bem estar dela. E mal a conhecia. Odiou-se por isso, mas odiar-se-ia ainda mais se algo acontecesse com ela. Para um caçador, sentimentos antagônicos só geravam desconforto... O que aquela mulher tinha de tão complicado?

Ela acedeu, mas não voltou a sentar-se. Ao contrário, se aproximou do vestíbulo de onde poderia ver as luzes do táxi se aproximando. Os dois não trocaram sequer uma palavra mais. Ela estava irritada consigo mesma. Devia ter saído e aguardado do lado de fora. Teria enfrentado a situação como sempre fizera. Mas algo a prendia ali. E ser vista do lado de fora poderia denunciá-lo... Ora, ela nem o conhecia, porque iria se preocupar com ele? Mas outra força dentro dela lhe dizia que ela lamentaria amargamente se algo acontecesse com ele...

Quando o táxi finalmente chegou, ele abriu a porta para ela, ajudou-a a entrar no táxi, mas ela propositadamente não disse ao chofer onde estavam indo. Ele apenas perguntou ao motorista de táxi o nome dele, e pediu que ele levasse a senhorita para onde ela ordenasse. E o táxi partiu. Entrando novamente em sua casa, Roxton rabiscou rapidamente em um papel o nome do taxista, e preparou-se para um brandy ao pé da lareira, enquanto esperava.

Uma hora mais tarde, ele chamou a telefonista e pediu que o conectassem com aquele taxista em especial. O homem tinha acabado de chegar da última corrida, e sequer hesitou em dizer-lhe que tinha deixado a senhorita que apanhara em sua casa sã e salva no Hotel Regency. Roxton agradeceu e desligou.

Hotel Regency? Não fazia sentido... Ela não parecia estrangeira, ao contrário, parecia conhecer Londres muito bem enquanto caminhava a pé. Mas o mistério teria que esperar até a manhã seguinte.

'Precisa de mais alguma coisa, milord?'

'Apenas que você me desperte amanhã bem cedo, James.'

'Já vamos voltar para Avebury, milord?'

'Talvez sim, talvez não. Não tão cedo, de qualquer forma, James. Mas quero um taxista me aguardando às sete em ponto, por favor me acorde para que eu tenha tempo de estar pronto para sair para o centro da cidade nesse horário.'

'Como quiser, milord. Boa noite.'

'Boa noite, James, e obrigado.'

Capítulo 17 – Maple White

Era tarde em Londres, mas Malone sabia que era o horário apropriado para chamar seu futuro sogro em casa, pois ele certamente teria acabado de chegar do jornal que gerenciava.

O telefone tocou duas vezes, e Gladys o atendeu. Trocaram algumas palavras amorosas, mas a futilidade da moça o impedia de gastar mais tempo conversando com ela. Disse que tinha assuntos importantes do jornal para tratar com o pai, e ela foi chamá-lo, despedindo-se.

'Ned? Novidades?'

'Parece que sim. Embora na palestra de hoje nenhuma grande descoberta tenha sido anunciada, fui informado de uma expedição de um homem só que desapareceu há mais de um ano sem deixar qualquer vestígio aparente. O nome William Maple White lhe é familiar?'

'Claro que sim! Nunca mais ouvimos falar dele, mas não sabia que tinha sido dado como desaparecido. Qual o plano?'

'Bem, talvez se o International Tribune aceitasse patrocinar uma expedição de resgate, eu poderia investigar amanhã os detalhes e mesmo conseguir membros para essa expedição.'

'Perfeito, Malone, perfeito. Vá em frente. Esse pode ser o furo de reportagem que tornará o nosso jornal o mais lido nos Estados Unidos!'

Malone não pôde conter o sorriso ao ouvir o sogro dizer "nosso". Os dois sabiam bem que o jornal era dele, e que Malone era um mero repórter. Nem o fato de se casar com Gladys mudaria isso. Ele nunca almejara ser o dono de um jornal, mas sim escrever para um jornal. E apenas isso.

Despediram-se e Ned retirou-se para descansar. Teria um dia cheio pela frente.

**CONTINUA...**

**Bom, pessoal, essa é uma fic terminada, então, publicar as próximas partes depende apenas do fluxo de Reviews...**

**Estão vendo esse botãozinho GO aí embaixo? Isso, bem no canto inferior esquerdo... Taí! ;-)**


	7. Mistérios

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

**Notas:** não, eu não sou dona dos personagens… Mas isso não me impede de amá-los!

**Jess:** essa Gladys definitivamente era um pouco mala... Fala a verdade, desafiar o suposto amor da vida dela a ir se arriscar? Fala sério! Esse capítulo tem um pouquinho mais de R&M, acho que vai dar pra discutir mais um pouquinho sobre o que no outro incomoda cada um deles...

**Aline:** o encontro no hotel finalmente chegou! Espero que aprecie esse capítulo!

**Lady F:** "minina", até você por aqui? Obrigadão pelo review!

**Marie:** espero que você não tenha morrido do coração e que tenha agüentado até esse capítulo. E o encontro no hotel também está aqui. Espero que goste!

**Di:** pois é, essas "armadilhas temporais" me fascinam também! De qualquer forma, não os faria repetir tudo (ou nem tudo rs...) mais de uma vez!

**Nirce:** Se você gostou da cena da casa, espero que também aprecie essa no hotel!

**Kakau:** o próximo capítulo finalmente chegou! Hotel, aqui vamos nós!

**Becka:** Liiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnndddddddddddddddddaaaaaaaaaaaa, saudade de você! Que bom te ver lendo a fic, volta logo, viu?

**Crys:** he he he, esse é o capítulo do hotel! Pode ler pra ver se ele chegou a tempo ou não – afinal, ele é um lord inglês, e como os ingleses ele é pontual! He he he

**Clau:** podes crer, o mundo gira, gira, e o que tem que ser acontece, de todo jeito. E Malone com certeza tem um papel fundamental na continuação da estória!

Capítulo 18 – Mais um dia começa...

Eram menos de sete e quinze da manhã e a neblina londrina nem havia começado a se dissipar e Lord Roxton já estava parado em frente ao Hotel Regency, e seu táxi já ia partir quando a viu. 'Bem em tempo.' ele pensou, vendo-a sair pela porta. As malas dela já estavam em um carro. Ela olhou discreta mas atenciosamente para os lados e abaixou-se para entrar no carro. Ele voltou ao seu táxi, e pediu para que ele seguisse discretamente o táxi dela.

Meia hora depois, ela estava registrada num outro hotel do outro lado da cidade, mais simples e menos vistoso, mas numa área de grande movimento por causa da proximidade com a parte industrial que ficava fora de Londres, mas naquela direção.

Ele pagou seu próprio táxi e deu a ela uma hora para se instalar. Enquanto isso, ele comprou o jornal e sentou-se em um café quase em frente ao hotel para aguardar fumando um cigarro. Surpreendeu-se lendo no jornal que um homem com passaporte alemão tinha sido assassinado naquela noite, com um tiro de uma pistola pequena, provavelmente calibre vinte e dois. Não havia nenhum suspeito pela morte, e ninguém aparecera para reclamar o corpo. Não havia nenhuma menção a um alemão que tivesse sofrido apenas agressão física, ele notou, sabendo que o homem que ele tinha deixado desacordado na noite anterior provavelmente teria escapado ileso.

Ele parou na notícia, pensativo. Poderia ter sido ela. Aliás, quase tinha certeza que tinha sido ela. Mas como? Por quê? Estava confuso... Será que ela era uma assassina fria? Não, ele tinha visto os homens a cercando, e um deles a tinha inclusive atacado. O que ela tinha potencialmente matado poderia estar na mesma categoria? Ou será que ela atacara deliberadamente e os outros estavam apenas buscando vingança? Será que ele tinha escolhido erroneamente defender uma criminosa? Definitivamente, sua sensação era a de ter encontrado no dia anterior uma mulher feita de aço e fogo, e era difícil julgá-la. Além disso, os olhos dela já tinham invadido seu sonho antes mesmo dele conhecê-la. E isso tinha alguma razão de ser, o caçador tinha certeza, seu faro não falhava nunca.

Pensou em ir embora – seria a coisa mais simples e sensata a fazer. Virar as costas, voltar para casa, e de lá para a mansão em Avebury. Mas ele sabia que não podia fazer isso. Algo muito forte dentro dele o mantinha ali. E não era apenas o desejo que sentia pela mulher. Era algo mais, embora ele ainda não soubesse precisar o quê, exatamente. Mas era forte o suficiente para impedi-lo de mover-se, e para convencê-lo que ele precisava falar com ela uma vez mais, ganhar a confiança dela, fazer com que ela lhe contasse o que tinha acontecido, e ajudá-la – se ela realmente estivesse precisando de ajuda ao contrário do que ela tinha feito questão de frisar para ele na noite anterior.

Como ela não voltasse a descer em uma hora, ele entrou e pediu ao recepcionista que a chamasse em seu quarto.

Ela deu um pulo quando o telefone tocou. Não tinha dormido nada naquela noite, pois no caminho para o hotel na madrugada anterior tinha visto vários homens louros que podiam ser perfeitamente alemães. Nenhum estava nas quatro quadras mais próximas ao hotel, mas mesmo assim ela sabia que não estava mais segura. Estivera espreitando a noite toda, e aproveitara para deixar toda a sua bagagem preparada, pois partiria na manhã seguinte na primeira hora da manhã, quando sua saída não pareceria suspeita. Não tinha dito a ninguém onde estava, nem a Winnie (que era o único que precisava ser informado de seus passos), e portanto temia ter sido seguida – pois só assim alguém teria tão prontamente localizado seu novo hotel. De qualquer forma, atendeu ao telefone, e o recepcionista anunciou Lord Roxton, que disse querer falar com ela sobre o baile anunciado na página sete do jornal. Ela franziu o sobrolho... O homem tinha enlouquecido? De repente, ela abriu o jornal. A página das fofocas e eventos era, estranhamente em Londres, a mesma do obituário. E então ela entendeu. Ele tinha visto a notícia da morte do alemão – ela reconheceu a foto imediatamente. E a tinha facilmente associado a ela – a pequena pistola, o cheiro de pólvora. 'Maldição' ela pensou.

'Peça para ele subir, por favor.' E desligou.

'Seria uma enorme dor de cabeça se ele resolvesse me entregar para a polícia como suspeita desse assassinato... Preciso despistá-lo...'

Capítulo 19 – Num quarto de hotel...

Ele galgou as escadas até chegar ao número da porta indicado pelo recepcionista. Seu coração batia apressado, e seu corpo atlético não reclamaria da subida. Era ela quem causava isso. Ele tinha que admitir que estava ansioso por vê-la novamente, apesar – ou por causa de – todos os mistérios que pareciam envolvê-la.

Bateu à porta duas vezes, e então ela a abriu. A visão dela cortou seu fôlego. Ela estava sem o chapéu e o véu, e ele pôde pela primeira vez contemplar aquele rosto de feições delicadas, muito pálido, de grandes olhos cinza azulados, emoldurado pelos cabelos muito negros e cacheados presos para trás. Ela estava com o vestido em que a vira saindo do hotel logo pela manhã, mas também não usava luvas. E o rosto dela... O rosto dela era exatamente o do sonho. Enquanto estivera no café, várias vezes pensou que poderia ter-se enganado, que em seu sonho a mulher era apenas muito parecida com ela. Mas agora tinha certeza. Teve que se dar uma ordem expressa para si mesmo para voltar a respirar normalmente.

'Bom dia, Lord Roxton, o senhor como um cavalheiro deveria saber que é um pouco cedo para visitar uma dama...'

'Bom dia, senhorita' ele disse, tomando-lhe a mão e beijando-a. 'Se todas as manhãs a encontram assim, senhorita, nunca seria uma indelicadeza...'

Mas ela o cortou. 'Diga a que veio, milord. Minha agenda para o dia é cheia.' Havia uma nota de tensão e frieza no tom dela, como um aviso para ele.

Ele respirou fundo, controlando-se. Sabia que não podia dizer a coisa errada.

'Já leu os jornais, milady?' ele disse, se dirigindo aos jornais sobre a mesa e abrindo na página do obituário.

Olhando de canto de olho para ela, viu um ligeiro flash de um sentimento desconhecido cruzar os olhos dela, mas rápido demais para que ele identificasse se era medo, surpresa, raiva, ou uma mistura de tudo. Ela apenas cerrou fortemente as mandíbulas e esperou pelo próximo movimento dele, respondendo: 'Não ainda. Não costumo gastar meu tempo com esses pasquins.'

Ele pegou-a pelo braço. 'O jogo acabou, senhorita. Sabe tão bem como eu que a senhorita matou esse alemão que aparece no jornal. A questão é: a senhorita o matou e foi perseguida pelos amigos dele para se vingar? Ou ele também a estava perseguindo e a senhorita matou-o para se defender?'

'Qual a sua opinião, milord?' a voz dela era fria, e ela se desvencilhou da mão que a segurava com um safanão. Deus, preciso avaliar de que lado esse homem está. Quem será que o viu entrar? Como ele descobriu onde eu estava? Droga, porque ele não poderia ter ficado fora disso? Ontem já não fora o suficiente para convencê-lo que ela podia muito bem se cuidar sozinha?

'A julgar pelo que vi, senhorita, seria bem capaz de matar alguém, se fosse necessário.'

Dessa vez o flash em seus olhos brilhou novamente, e ele percebeu uma certa mágoa, mas tão rápida que o distraiu por um momento.

'Mas por algum motivo o meu lado cavalheiresco quer acreditar que não mataria um homem por maldade ou frieza, e que o que aconteceu, como quer que tenha sido, foi em legítima defesa.'

Ela lhe deu um pequeno sorriso. 'Confia demais em quem não conhece, senhor.' E para surpresa dele ela estava apontando sua pequena arma com cabo de madrepérola para ele.

Ele sentiu seu sangue gelar, pois podia ver, de repente, os olhos dela vazios como o gelo. Seu coração parou de bater por alguns segundos, mas ele não se moveu, nem baixou os olhos, enfrentando-a com calma.

'Tenho certeza que atiraria se tivesse um motivo, senhorita. Como disse, não duvido de sua coragem ou força. Mas duvido de sua frieza. Por isso tenho certeza que só atirou porque teve um motivo para fazê-lo.'

Ela baixou a arma. Seu cérebro gritava para que ela acabasse com ele agora mesmo, mas ela sabia tão bem quanto ele que não podia. Ele tinha dito o porque. Não havia um motivo. E havia mais. Mas isso ela não admitiria nem para ela mesma. Sentia-se irresistivelmente atraída por esse homem de quem deveria se afastar.

'Eu vim aqui para ajudá-la.' Sabia que estava se metendo em encrenca, mas não poderia voltar a ter paz depois de conhecê-la, se a deixasse simplesmente.

'Novamente o pretensioso lord... Já não lhe disse ontem que eu não preciso de sua ajuda? Não a pedi, pelo que eu me lembre...'

'O fato de não tê-la pedido não me impede de vir aqui oferecê-la, senhorita.'

Foi então que eles ouviram novas batidas na porta. E o recepcionista não tinha feito nenhum anúncio.

'Esconda-se.' Ela ordenou.

'Mas porq...' ele tentou perguntar.

'Apenas faça como eu ordenei', ela falou, em voz tão baixa que parecia um silvo. E a urgência e a firmeza da voz dela mostraram a ele que o melhor era obedecer, ela parecia saber o que estava fazendo. Mais, parecia pressentir o perigo.

Ele se ocultou atrás de um biombo onde estava pendurado o hobby dela.

Viu que ela apenas ocultou a mão com a arma nas dobras do vestido e se aproximou da porta, dizendo 'Quem está aí?' com voz desmaiada, como se tivesse acabado de acordar.

Ninguém respondeu, mas a porta veio abaixo com um pontapé e antes que ela pudesse atirar um homem apontava a arma em direção ao peito dela. Droga, Roxton pensou, estava novamente desarmado. Não imaginou que ia se meter em confusão...

'Ora, ora, Senhorita Krux... Ou devo chamá-la Senhorita Smith... Ah, melhor, Baronesa Von Helsing! Ou qualquer um de seus outros nomes?' o homem falava um alemão carregado.

'Eu o conheço, senhor?'

'Não, e eu só a vi em festas e eventos na Alemanha, senhorita, quando foi responsável pela morte de muitos soldados alemães em função dos seus serviços de espionagem – como agente dupla. Mas meu marechal de campo a conhece bem... E não ficou nada satisfeito com o fim que a senhorita deu a meu companheiro ontem à noite...'

'E mesmo assim ele se dispôs a perder mais um homem enviando você aqui hoje?' ela disse, sarcástica.

'Quem tem as cartas na mão hoje sou eu, senhorita. E a senhorita acaba de perder o jogo' ele disse, engatilhando a arma.

Mas antes que ele atirasse, Roxton saiu de trás do biombo, distraindo o homem. Marguerite apontou a arma para o alemão, mas não atirou ainda. Ela pretendia descobrir quem era o chefe dele e o que queriam dela. Mas então o homem apontou para Roxton, que começou uma luta corpo a corpo, com o alemão empunhando a arma perigosamente contra o lord. O lord desarmou-o e eles começaram a brigar. O alemão era mais alto que Roxton, e num golpe de sorte conseguiu acertar o rosto dele, desequilibrando-o.

Enquanto John tentava equilibrar-se novamente, o alemão tentou alcançar a arma, mas Marguerite se interpôs no caminho dele. Ela atirou, mas ele a desarmou e o tiro não acertou nele. Então, ele bateu no rosto dela, com tanta força que a desequilibrou, e quando ela voltou a olhar para ele com os olhos quase transparentes podia-se ver um fio de sangue correndo de sua narina e de seu lábio. Ele ia dar-lhe um outro soco para derrubá-la quando Roxton o pegou e o derrubou. Eles continuaram lutando no chão, quando ele pegou sua arma. Mas antes que ele pudesse atirar em Roxton, Marguerite, que tinha também recuperado sua pistola, atirou no alemão encostando a arma em suas costas, evitando ao máximo o estampido. E o homem caiu morto.

Ela encostou a porta com o trinco quebrado, colocando uma cadeira para servir de tranca provisória. E voltou-se para o lord, agora em pé.

'Como eles descobriram que eu estava aqui? Como você descobriu que eu estava aqui?'

'O taxista. Telefonei para ele ontem à noite. E hoje pela manhã segui seu táxi até aqui.' – ele decidiu que contar a verdade era o melhor, havia muito perigo no desconhecido, pelo que ele podia notar.

Ela ficou desconcertada com a resposta dele.

'Por que você está me seguindo?' será que ele também era parte de alguma perseguição? Bom, pelo menos ele não estava com aquele grupo de alemães. E tinha tentado defendê-la. Mas por quê? Que interesse teria em mantê-la viva? O que ele queria?

'Você está bem?' ele perguntou, com voz preocupada, e sacou um lenço aproximando-se dela. Ela não entendeu o gesto e tentou se afastar dele, até vê-lo tocar com o lenço o lado de seu rosto. Ela se encolheu involuntariamente ao toque dele, porque percebeu a dor que sentia. 'Parece que ele a feriu.'

'Nada demais.' Ela disse, afastando-se e se colocando de forma a ver a janela, mas sem ficar na linha de algum possível atirador. Não demorou muito e um tiro ecoou, estilhaçando as vidraças.

Ela pegou apenas uma pequena valise com suas coisas, enquanto ordenou: 'Precisamos sair daqui, agora.'

'Venha' ele disse.

Na recepção, o recepcionista estava desacordado, provavelmente posto fora de combate pelo alemão que tinha ido ao seu quarto. Ela rapidamente retirou o livro de registros e sumiu com a sua ficha. Eles saíram silenciosamente pelas portas do fundo, ouvindo outro homem entrar pela recepção e subir – provavelmente o mesmo que tinha atirado na vidraça.

'Espere, eles podem ter gente nos observando, mesmo nos fundos do prédio.'

'Eu vou lá fora para avaliar.'

'Eles o viram ontem, se você sair agora saberão que estava comigo.'

Ela olhou uma porta, e depois de verificar pela bandeira lateral da mesma, notou que dava para uma viela entre prédios, onde só era possível entrar nos outros prédios (não tinha saída para rua).

'Vamos, por aqui.'

Eles entraram em um dos outros prédios, e aguardaram até ouvirem as sirenes da polícia que tinha sido chamada por causa dos tiros.

Só então saíram pela entrada de um dos outros prédios, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Em silêncio, ele chamou um táxi e ordenou que seguisse para sua casa.

'Não irei com você, milord.' Ela disse secamente, quando ele estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a subir.

Ele realmente perdeu a calma nessa hora. Pegando-a pelo braço, ele a obrigou a entrar no carro. Os olhos dela também fuzilavam de raiva, mas ela não disse nada. Não precisava de um escândalo em plena luz do dia, não quando a polícia tinha estado tão próxima.

Seguiram em silencio. Chegando à casa dos Roxton, ele pediu imediatamente para James chamar um carro para levá-lo a Avebury. Seria seguro sair dali, e a mulher estaria mais segura em sua companhia – isso era o que ele pensava. Quando James saiu, ele viu que ela estava se dirigindo para a porta, sorrateiramente.

'Onde você pensa que vai?'

'Vou embora, milord. Não sou sua prisioneira, e entendo que um lord de posses não esteja interessado em um seqüestro ou resgate, portanto, deixe-me ir.'

'Espere. Pelo menos cuide desse ferimento.' Enquanto esperavam o carro, ele ordenou que James fechasse toda a casa, e que trouxesse gelo para que ela pusesse no machucado em seu rosto.

'O senhor pode partir e deixar esse problema para que eu resolva, milord.' Ela disse, enquanto ele colocava o gelo envolvido num lenço no rosto dela, onde um traço violáceo começava a se formar em função do soco.

'Tenho certeza que a senhorita resolveria tudo sem minha ajuda, mas insisto que siga comigo.' Ele tinha notado que o melhor era não dizer que ela precisava dele, e ele tinha a certeza de que ela realmente resolveria tudo, mas talvez fosse difícil e perigoso do jeito dela, e sozinha.

Ela ficou séria: 'Senhor, creio que não compreenda o problema em que está se envolvendo. Essas pessoas querem a minha cabeça e não vão parar enquanto não conseguirem. O senhor não tem nada a ver com isso, e tenho certeza que não gostaria de sujar-se em toda a lama envolvida nessa estória.' O tom de voz dela agora era cortante como o fio de uma navalha. Ela sabia ser dura. E estava impassível.

'Mais uma razão para a senhorita considerar a possibilidade de aceitar minha ajuda. Não tenho nada a perder, senhorita, e muito a ganhar, se a senhorita resolver continuar viva.' Ele queria descobrir as possibilidades que existiam naquela mulher que o enfeitiçava, e não tinha realmente nada a perder.

'Eles não hesitarão em matá-lo também.' Ela hesitou. O que ele teria a ganhar se ela continuasse viva? Seu cérebro trabalhava febrilmente.

'Eu fui condenado à prisão durante a guerra para proteger um espião, sob a falsa acusação de espionagem. Sei o que é a prisão, sei o que foi a guerra, e como disse não tenho nada a perder. Sei também o que essas pessoas são capazes de fazer, senhorita, e se estiver sozinha as coisas podem ser um pouco mais difíceis. Eu lhe garanto que tenho absoluta consciência do perigo envolvido nisso.' Ele disse. Notou que um flash de reconhecimento perpassou pelo rosto dela. Mas rapidamente foi substituído por apreensão quando ela ouviu ruídos.

'O carro chegou, milord.'

'Venha, vamos agora, sim?'

Ela hesitou. Não queria envolver um desconhecido naquela caçada que terminaria em morte, mais provavelmente com a morte dela – e com a dele e a de quem mais tentasse ajudá-la. Mas com as chances contra ela, não seria sábio rejeitar ajuda. E quanto ele já estava envolvido? Será que os homens o tinham visto e o tinham "marcado"? Será que o tinham seguido hoje de manhã? E seria uma coincidência ele mencionar a prisão para defender um espião durante a guerra? Ou será que ele sabia de alguma forma que ela era Parsifal? Afinal, o alemão, antes de morrer no quarto de hotel, havia chamado-a de Baronesa Von Helsing!

'Eu não tenho como pagar os serviços de um guarda-costas.' Ela foi irônica.

Ele se ofendeu 'Não se paga a oferta de um amigo, senhorita. E é assim que eu quero ajudá-la. Não sou um mercenário. Pelo menos venha até Avebury. Lá poderá decidir o que quer fazer. Não creio que eles irão nos seguir até lá.'

**CONTINUA...**

**Bom, pessoal, essa é uma fic terminada, então, publicar as próximas partes depende apenas do fluxo de Reviews...**

**Estão vendo esse botãozinho GO aí embaixo? Isso, bem no canto inferior esquerdo... Taí! ;-)**


	8. As Peças do QuebraCabeça se encaixam

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

**Notas:** não, eu não sou dona dos personagens… Mas isso não me impede de amá-los!

**Maga:** que bom que você está gostando! Esse é o último "capítulo" dessa fic do concurso, mas outras virão para fazer a minha versão da 4ª temporada ;-) Beijos!

**Rafinha:** o próximo capítulo chegou! Espero que goste!

**Kakau:** fic esquentando? Esper até ler o capítulo 22, no finalzinho desse "bloco"!

**Jess:** as memórias se apagaram, exceto pela última coisa que eles viveram em HOTS, isto é, Marguerite pensando em John, John pensando em Marguerite, etc (conforme o que está na 2ª parte publicada)... Mas o destino é o destino, e certas coisas "estão escritas" (Maktub, sabe?)... Você vai ver vários exemplos de "Maktub" na prática lendo essa última parte... Espero que goste!

**Aline:** finalmente você vai poder ver o que vai rolar em Avebury... É o último capítulo dessa fic, mas as aventuras da 4ª temporada estão só começando...

**Crys:** Muita água ainda vai rolar, nem toda nessa fic, algumas nas próximas que devem se seguir para a minha 4ª temporada ;-) De qualquer forma, espero que goste desse capítulo.

**Claudia:** continue lendo para ver que eles também já sabem que provavelmente vai ser difícil serem, digamos, apenas amigos he he he

**Mila:** que legal que você gostou do capítulo – espero que aprecie esse último também com mais ação e aventura!

**Di:** a continuação chegou ;-) Beijos!

Capítulo 20 – Maple White

Ned Malone tinha se levantado cedo, e já tinha conseguido todos os detalhes da viagem de William Maple White que fora possível encontrar. Agora, poderia partir tranqüilamente para Nova Iorque. Sabia que de lá poderia convencer seu editor a organizar uma expedição de resgate.

Já tinha combinado com o Professor Challenger e ele se comprometera a acompanhar a expedição se Malone conseguisse que a mesma fosse iniciada dentro dos próximos dois meses.

Os planos eram simples: convencer seu sogro, Sr. Hungerton, a financiar a expedição de resgate – e parte disso já tinha sido articulado no telefonema da noite anterior.

Ele iria com o Professor George Challenger até o ponto de onde Maple White mandara notícias pela última vez, e dali tentariam localizar o paradeiro do cientista desaparecido. Ele levaria o balão, que tinha aprendido a pilotar como correspondente de guerra, e portanto poderiam fazer buscas aéreas pela área.

Simples, e genial. E mesmo que não encontrassem Maple White, ele estaria de volta trazendo na bagagem aventura suficiente para Gladys finalmente aceitar seu pedido de noivado...

Teria muito tempo para arquitetar tudo na viagem de navio de volta à Inglaterra...

Capítulo 21 – Em Avebury

Ela estava cuidadosamente maquiando o rosto para disfarçar o fino hematoma que surgira no lado esquerdo do rosto, onde o alemão a tinha atingido. Devia estar doendo um bocado, mas ela não piscou, dessa vez. Ele podia ver que ela estava concentrada e séria.

'A senhorita não vai me contar o que aconteceu para eles a estarem perseguindo.'

'Se você pretende me ajudar, talvez seja melhor economizar nos 'senhoritas'. Trate-me apenas por Marguerite.'

'Só se a senhorita me tratar por John.'

'Combinado, John.'

'Mas isso não responde minha pergunta.'

Droga. Ele era difícil de despistar. Estava se arrependendo de tê-lo envolvido naquela situação, e de estar potencialmente colocando-o em perigo. Era difícil jogar sozinha, mas mais difícil ainda jogar com alguém que não conhecia as regras do jogo do submundo, e que provavelmente era nobre demais para aprendê-las e jogar de acordo com elas.

'Não acho que você queira saber a resposta. E não creio que eu possa contar.'

Droga. Ela não estava facilitando as coisas. E como ele poderia protegê-la se não soubesse com quem ou com o quê estava brigando?

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, quando o carro finalmente chegou à mansão em Avebury.

Enquanto James descarregava a bagagem, ele a ajudou a descer.

'Tem certeza que não quer que eu faça um curativo mais adequado no seu machucado?'

'Absoluta, em um ou dois dias até mesmo o hematoma terá sumido. Não foi nada.'

Enquanto ele disparava ordens aos empregados, ela parou por alguns instantes próximo a um console que ficava junto à lareira na grande sala da mansão. Sobre ela, um porta-retratos fez seu coração disparar. Mostrava um menino, montado em um pônei. Ela conhecia aquele menino. Como que hipnotizada, abriu o porta-retratos, e reconheceu uma letra pouco mais que infantil: 'Para mamãe, com amor, do John.'. Era ele. Ela o vira, quando criança. Ouviu ruídos e rapidamente recolocou o porta-retratos no lugar.

Depois de deixarem a bagagem na casa, ela pediu: 'Preciso de um pouco de ar livre, os últimos dias foram um pouco opressivos.' Na verdade precisava ficar sozinha. Era assim que tinha se acostumado. Era assim que conseguia pensar melhor. E a última lembrança só viera adicionar confusão às suas idéias.

'Daqui até os próximos cinco quilômetros ao norte você estará em minha propriedade ainda. E estará segura. Preciso resolver alguns assuntos aqui, se quiser aguardar eu a acompanharei.'

'Não precisa se incomodar.' Ela disse, e saiu.

O lugar era lindo. Mas trazia a ela muitas lembranças. Não precisou caminhar nem um quilômetro e já pôde divisar as primeiras pedras de um dos círculos de fadas. Ela tinha brincado ali quando criança. Não tinha nem sete anos de idade. O orfanato para o qual tinha sido mandada depois da última fuga ficava bem distante de Londres. Era em Salisbury, onde mesmo que fugisse não encontraria muitos lugares para se esconder. Mas a vantagem era que pelo menos as freiras permitiam que elas saíssem do orfanato para passear nos arredores. E ela adorava os anéis de fadas. Girou um pouco, como fazia quando criança, mas temia estar sendo observada. Como explicaria sua atitude? Além disso, depois de adulta ela já não via mais as fadas que a acompanhavam dançando quando ela era uma menininha.

Parou e sentou-se sobre uma das pedras.

Os alemães tinham descoberto suas identidade. Podiam não saber de Parsifal, mas se lembrariam sempre da Baronesa Von Helsing. Sabiam seu paradeiro. E queriam matá-la. Bastante elementar, depois de tudo que ela tinha feito. Mas como poderia se safar? E principalmente, isso iria desviá-la de seu objetivo: descobrir quem era... A guerra já tinha terminado, tudo que ela queria era um pouco de paz para encontrar a si mesma. Só isso, apenas isso. Não era pedir muito, era?

Capítulo 22 – Primeiras revelações...

Estava perdida em seus pensamentos quando John se aproximou. Vinha caminhando lentamente, trazendo um cavalo pela rédea, mas sem montá-lo.

'Vai cavalgar?' ela perguntou, com o coração disparado. Será que ele a vira observar a foto na console?

'Não, apenas trouxe esse animal para passear... É uma linhagem de pôneis de que eu cuido desde criança...'

'Como assim?'

'Meu primeiro cavalo, Mr. Robinson, foi, deixe-me ver, o tatatataravô desse Mr. Robinson – todos eles têm o mesmo nome.'

Ela se calou, ruborizando-se e olhando para o chão. Ela se lembrava.

'Você se lembra, também, não?'

Ela tentou disfarçar 'Lembrar-me de quê? Do que você está falando?'

'A menina de vestido vermelho e cachecol verde, cabelos negros cacheados dançando com o vento, e com espantosos olhos cinza azulados num rosto fino e pálido, dançando entre os anéis de fadas...'

Ela ficou ainda mais ruborizada. 'Não sei do que você está falando, John.'

'Não quer que eu acredite que você nunca esteve aqui antes... Vi você da janela da mansão, girando entre as pedras, e a imagem da menina que vi há mais vinte anos me veio imediatamente à mente... Você se lembra de mim?'

Ela podia dizer que nunca tinha estado ali. Mas repensou. Podia ser assassinada pelos alemães que a perseguiam. Que mal havia em admitir pelo menos uma verdade em seu passado? Podia omitir os detalhes, ou as partes que a humilhavam ou entristeciam.

'Lembrar de você? O rapazote desengonçado que passava gritando num velho cavalo chamado Mr. Robinson?' ela sorriu divertida. Na verdade lembrava-se bem do garoto terrivelmente atraente que ele tinha sido, cujo nome ela nunca descobrira, e que ela acabara de reencontrar na foto da console da mansão do homem que estava tentando ajudá-la...

Ele estava desapontado. Ele a achara linda mesmo quando menina. E ela tinha visto apenas um rapazote desengonçado nele? 'Eu podia ser um rapazote desengonçado, mas agora não sou mais.' Ele disse. De um salto, colocou-se de pé, levando-a consigo, e com mais dois movimentos a tinha em seus braços.

Com uma das mãos desfez o penteado que prendia o cabelo dela, perdendo-se naquela cascata de cabelos negros e acariciando sensualmente sua nuca. Ela estava ali, parada, os olhos como lagos de fogo nos dele, as mãos dela em seus antebraços prontas para pará-lo. Mas ela não o impediu. Ele se aproximou mais e beijou-a, sugando-lhe primeiro o lábio inferior, depois o superior. E ela retribuiu o beijo com o mesmo ardor. Seus corpos estavam colados, ele tinha um dos seus braços apertando fortemente a cintura estreita dela contra ele, e as mãos dela ainda estavam pousadas e apoiadas em seus antebraços. E quando suas línguas se encontraram foi como o efeito de um champagne forte que imediatamente sobe ao cérebro, tirando o raciocínio de ambos. Os dois pareciam ter sede um do outro, uma sede que só era aplacada pelo toque e pelo sabor do outro. Ele continuava com a mão em sua nuca, acariciando-a, mantendo-a cada vez mais próxima e presa de sua paixão. Sua outra mão deslizava pelas costas macias dela, sob a cascata de cabelos negros. As pequenas mãos dela subiram pelos antebraços musculosos dele, passando pelos ombros largos, e se fecharam num abraço no pescoço dele. Ele percebeu que ela enfiava os dedos nos cabelos curtos de sua nuca, e puxou-o mais para si. Ele podia sentir os seios dela rijos contra o peito dele, e ela notava o volume do desejo dele contra seu ventre. E era como se uma corrente elétrica percorresse o corpo dos dois, tão juntos que pareciam apenas um, sorvendo o mesmo néctar. Ele só parou de beijá-la quando sentiu gosto de sangue em sua boca. Ela o havia mordido!

Ele se afastou um pouco, e viu que ela tomava fôlego. Ambos estavam surpresos pela explosão de sentimentos a que tinham se entregado, principalmente considerando que ambos eram desconhecidos praticamente um para o outro.

'Acho que a machuquei novamente.' Ele disse, com a voz rouca de desejo. Ele não podia conceber porque ela o mordera, e não admitiria isso para ela. No primeiro momento, achou que o sangue que ele provara era do ferimento dela, que ele tinha incomodado com o beijo apaixonado que lhe dera. Mas ela o mordera. Tentara beijá-la para convencer-se a si mesmo que ela seria apenas mais um troféu para suas conquistas amorosas, mais uma beldade a enfeitar-lhe a cama, como tantas outras em sua vida. Mas agora ele sabia. Aquela era a mulher que ele sempre buscara. E se odiava por tê-la encontrado exatamente numa mulher que parecia estar envolvida com tanto perigo e possivelmente com crimes e Deus sabia com o que mais. Mas não podia negar o que seu corpo sentia e o que seus sentimentos gritavam em alvoroço dentro dele. Era ela. Ela era a mulher que ele esperara, que ele buscara pela vida toda. A beleza e a força indomada, não convencional, que jamais permitiria que ele a usasse, a não ser que esse fosse o desejo dela. Aquele era território dela. Mesmo mais forte e mais poderoso, ele sabia que não conseguiria obter nada dela se ela não entregasse de livre e espontânea vontade.

Ela se recompôs rapidamente, afastando-se dele e livrando-se de seu abraço. Por um momento esteve a ponto de perder tudo. Aquele homem definitivamente mexera com ela. Mais que desejo, ele a desviara de seu centro, e por alguns momentos ela esquecera quem era e porque estava ali, só tinham existido eles dois e nenhum universo a seu redor. Por um instante ela se perdeu no beijo dele, no abraço dele, no pulsar e no calor do corpo dele contra o dela, na absolutamente estranha sensação de segurança que aquele homem desconhecido tinha transmitido a ela no seu toque. E no instante que seria o fatal, aquele em que mais um segundo seria suficiente para que ela sucumbisse ao desejo que latejava nas veias dela como chumbo derretido, um laivo de consciência a salvara de si mesma e ela mordera o lábio dele. Deus, precisava respirar, precisava pensar. Precisava, acima de tudo, manter alguns metros de distância para não se lançar novamente nos braços daquele homem que a atraía como um imã poderoso. 'Não, John, creio que dessa vez quem o feriu fui eu.' Ela tentou dar um ar zombeteiro a sua voz, enquanto rapidamente rearranjava seus cabelos que ele tinha soltado em suas carícias, prendendo-os novamente. Ela deu as costas para ele, afastando-se alguns metros, tentando fazer com que sua respiração e seu coração voltassem ao ritmo normal.

Ele estava lambendo o próprio lábio ferido, mas ao invés de responder, achou que seria uma ótima hora para perguntar-lhe, enquanto a via afastar-se balançando aquele corpo que o dele desejava agora de maneira quase dolorosa.

'Eu assisti ao interrogatório de uma Baronesa Von Helsing.' Ele comentou, como que por um acaso.

Ele viu que tinha acertado em algo importante. Ela estava totalmente desarmada, nesse momento. Ela estava de costas para ele, e ele pôde ver que ela parecia ter levado um ligeiro choque elétrico, pois imediatamente viu as costas dela ficarem tensas e a postura dela toda se transformar em atenção.

'Baronesa Von Helsing?' ela disse, na voz mais desinteressada do mundo, como se aquele nome nada significasse para ela, mas ainda sem virar-se para encará-lo.

'Sim. Eu estava lá, assistindo ao interrogatório através do espelho. Mas não pude ver o rosto dela.'

'E o que isso tem a ver comigo?' ela disse, apenas virando o rosto para vê-lo por um instante, mas continuando de costas para ele. Se ele não tinha visto o rosto da baronesa, então não haveria problemas... Ela se lembrava de ter ficado o tempo todo de costas para a parede de espelhos que cobria a sala de interrogatórios onde estivera com Huxley e Thorpe.

'Eu não entendi o que o alemão lhe disse hoje no hotel, mas ouvi distintamente quando ele se dirigiu a você como Baronesa Von Helsing...'

Ela suspirou.

'Você tem uma memória boa se pensar que isso aconteceu há tantos meses já.' Ela precisava ganhar tempo.

'Não esqueceria aquela noite. Foi a noite em que eu fui preso.' Se isso fosse possível, ele notou que ela ficou ainda mais tensa. O que ele tinha dito que a teria afetado tanto?

A cabeça dela estava funcionando a mil por hora. Ele? Ele era o oficial sem nome que tinha aceitado ser preso acusado de alta traição mesmo sem saber quem era Parsifal apenas para proteger sua identidade posta em risco? Que aceitara ter sua carreira no exército concluída pela desconfiança simulada apenas para manter as operações de guerra protegidas?

Ele se aproximou, segurando-a suavemente pelos ombros, obrigando-a a virar-se e ficar de frente para ele. E se surpreendeu ao ver o torvelinho de emoções que pareciam estar passando pelos olhos agora vidrados dela. Ela estava recordando, ele pensou, mas não ele não sabia o quê. Não sabia se era bom ou ruim – e ela parecia preocupada.

'Marguerite?'

Ela não respondeu. Parecia que não estava escutando.

'Marguerite?' ele chamou novamente.

Ela olhou para ele, só então notando o quanto ele estava próximo novamente. Mas agora seu lado Parsifal já a dominara, ajudando-a a recuperar um pouco de seu auto-controle.

'Desculpe, me distraí.' Ela se afastou, fingindo preocupação. 'Você foi preso?'

'Sim. Pelo conselho de guerra. Acusado de alta traição. Roubo do irídio. Por que você se afastou?'

'Desculpe, mas não estou exatamente acostumada a lidar com ex-prisioneiros.' Ela respondeu irônica.

'Ora, ora' ele riu, percebendo a ironia na voz dela. 'Creio que estamos no mesmo barco. Aliás, eu fui acusado de traição, mas apenas para proteger um espião, tanto que fui libertado em segredo e liberado de minhas responsabilidades para com o exército. O alto comando sempre soube que eu não era nem suspeito nem culpado. Já você, depois de matar um cidadão alemão em território inglês tão pouco tempo depois da guerra ter terminado provavelmente está mais próxima de se tornar uma criminosa procurada do que eu jamais estaria. Parece que você está nas minhas mãos.'

Ela entendeu que ele não era uma ameaça, e que ele estava dizendo aquilo exatamente para mostrar que se ele quisesse prejudicá-la já o teria feito, não iria esperar estar tão longe, em Avebury, para tomar alguma atitude. Mesmo assim, ela não gostava da sensação de dar-lhe a última palavra: 'Não estou em suas mãos. E nesse caso, você está tão envolvido quanto eu. Afinal, o que um lord inglês estaria fazendo fugindo sorrateiramente da polícia depois de presenciar um assassinato num hotel nos subúrbios da cidade?'

Ele fez uma mesura para ela. 'Estamos quites, então.' Enquanto pegava o pônei pela rédea, estendeu-lhe cavalheirescamente o braço para que ela se apoiasse, e começaram a voltar para a mansão.

Caminharam em silêncio, ambos perdidos demais em seus próprios pensamentos (e também em suas próprias sensações) para falarem agora. A tarde estava caindo, e suas perguntas e respostas poderiam esperar mais um pouco...

**Essa fic está terminada – tal e qual participando do concurso... Mas como pretendo escrever outros episódios para a minha versão da continuação do seriado, digamos que os itens abaixo continuam no próximo episódio...**

A perseguição continua...

Lembranças Druidas.

A expedição Challenger.

As aventuras de Verônica.

**SUPER OBRIGADA a todos os que leram e deixaram reviews ou fizeram seus comentários via Messenger! **

**REVIEWS!!!!!!!!**

**Estão vendo esse botãozinho GO aí embaixo? Isso, bem no canto inferior esquerdo... Taí! ;-)**


End file.
